Une haine sans limite
by b-marna
Summary: Bella va déménagée avec Rosalie sa sœur ainée et Carliles sont père qui est mutée a l'hôpital de Forks. Elle va rencontrée rapidement Alice avec qui une amitiés fort va se crée mais ce n'est pas le cas de sont Jumeau Edward pour qui une haine c'est crée.
1. Chapitre 1: Le déménagement

POV Bella:

-Les filles, on est arrivé ! Voilà notre nouveau chez nous.

C'était une maison simple en tout cas c'est que la façade nous faisait ressentir. Rose et moi étions descendus de la voiture pour inspecter ce qui nous sert de demeure. A peine, rentrées nous fûmes éblouies par ce loft spacieux et magnifique.

- Tu t' attendais à cela ?,demanda Rosalie

- Non pas du tout !

- Alors les filles ça vous plait ?

-Trop, répondit on ensemble

- C'est qui qui a fait la déco ?demanda Rose

- Esmée Hale, une décoratrice célèbre à Forks

- ça doit être là ici. Vu le bled pourri qu'est Forks, rajouta Rose à voix basse.

- Oué, rigole-je

- Bon, les filles je vous laisse choisir vos chambres.

A peine ces mots prononcés, qu'on était déjà en train de se pousser dans les escaliers , pour avoir la meilleure chambre. Une fois arrivée a l'étage, je saute sur la première porte mais Rosalie me pousse, et elle réussit à ouvrir la porte mais pas de bol c'est la salle de bain.

Alors, pendant ce temps là, je cours vers une autre porte et plonge littéralement sur celle-ci peur que Rose, me dégage une nouvelle fois, mais tellement que j'ai été rapide quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je me suis étalée sur le sol. Mais c'est bon c'est une chambre je suis sauvée, c'est bon je la garde c'est la mienne , j'ai assez de bleu pour le moment.

La chambre est parfaite, une immense baie vitrée couvre entièrement un mur et donne une magnifique vue sur la forêt , qui entoure notre maison.

Je sors donc de la chambre pour voir ce qu'a choisit Rosalie comme chambre, et vois que sa chambre est presque identique à la mienne.

-Alors? ça te plait.

-Oué ça va, Papa assure, j'ai eu peur au début.

-Moi aussi. On descend, voir si les déménageurs sont arrivé.

Les déménageurs étaient déjà là à en train de tout sortir du camion avec notre père qui leurs disait où placer les meubles. Donc Rose et moi cherchions nos cartons pour les monter dans nos chambres respectives. Je passa toute la soirée dans ma chambre a rangé et accroché les photos de mes amis. La séparation a été très dur, leur dire au revoir me déchira le cœur mais je leur ai promis de leur rendre visite le plus souvent possible et puis heureusement qu'il y a msn.

Vers 20h, je descendis à la cuisine et trouva mon père en train de cuisiner cela sentait extrêmement bon. Je mis donc la table et appela Rosalie une fois que le repas fût prêt. On parla de tout et de rien une bonne partie de la soirée tous ensemble. Puis Rose et moi sommes monté pour nous coucher. Demain sera une grande journée : 1er jour dans notre nouveau lycée.

Voilà Notre premier chapitre il peut être cours par rapport a d'autre fonction mais mes chapitre on des longueur différente selon notre inspiration. Cette fic est déjà sur blog ne vous inquiété pas c'est bien nous Barbie et Beware.

Bonne lecture

Gros bisou sucré

B&B


	2. Chapter 2 : la rentrée

Chapitre 2 : La rentrée.

POV de Bella :

Il était 6h du matin. Mon réveille venait juste de sonner. Je saute de mon lit est va direct dans la salle de bain en attrapant de quoi me changer. Je prends une bonne douche bien chaud, cela me détend toujours. J'enfile un jean et un tee-shirt marron, me maquille légèrement et descends en bas.

Rose doit encore trainer dans la salle de bain. Je prends un café et met deux toastes à griller. Une fois fini je fais ma vaisselle, Rose descend avale un yaourt et on part. On prend la voiture de Rose : c'est une cabriolet rouge, Carlisle lui a offert pour se faire pardonner. Rosalie allume l'autoradio et la met à fond. On mis seulement 15 min pour arriver au lycée. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de voitures de garer. On se gare près d'une volvo grise. On se dirige vers le bâtiment où il y a de marqué en gros ADMINISTRATION. Quand nous y rentrons, nous sommes accueillie par une petite bonne femme.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous?

-Nous sommes les nouvelles, ça serait pour savoir dans quel bâtiment nous devons aller pour la rentrée,dit Rose

-Ah, je vois vous êtes les Cullens. Vous êtes en quel classe ?

- En première et en terminale.

-Donc pour les terminales c'est le bâtiment un et les premières c'est le deuxième bâtiment. Je vais vous passer un plan pour que vous pussiez circuler plus facilement. A l'entrée du bâtiment, il y a un panneau où il y a les listes et la classe dans laquelle vous êtes.

-A quelle heure on doit y être? demande-je

-Dans 15 min.

-Ok, merci.

-Tenez voici le plan, on est ici et là c'est le bâtiment 1 et là le bâtiment 2, ici c'est la cafété allez réussir.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le lycée de Phœnix est deux fois plus grand qu'ici je ne pense pas qu'on risque de se perdre. On sortit du bâtiment en remerciant la secrétaire. Arriver devant le bâtiment de Rose, on se sépare.

-Bells, on se rejoint devant la cafète.

-Oui, bonne chance Rose.

-Toi aussi Bells à toute l'heure

Il y avait du monde devant le panneau d'affichage, j'ai dû jouer du coude pour atteindre le tableau, les gens me regarde tous, ils ont vu un martien ou quoi?Je suis en salle 139, je regarde sur le plan, génial, je suis tout au fond. Quand je rentre dans le bâtiment, tous les gens se retournent vers moi, je dois vraiment être un extraterrestre. Ils ont jamais vu de nouveau ou quoi? Je pense que ça doit être ça on va être les nouvelles attractions de la ville, pfft !!!

Je me dirige près de la porte et met mes écouteurs, j'écoute ma musique, ils m'énervent à me regarder, comme ça, quand je me retourne,il y a une sorte de petit lutin devant moi,elle a les cheveux noire,court, qui rebique dans tous le sens aux niveaux des pointes, elle est en train de me parler, mais je n'entends rien avec mes écouteurs, je les enlève.

-Désolé, j'avais la musique à fond, tu disais ?

-Tu es l'une des nouvelles?

-Euh oui, à moins qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui me ressemble ?

-Non, il y a deux nouvelles, qui sont venus, j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi elles ressemblent ? Oh! désolé, je parle de trop,Je m'appelle Alice Swan.

-Isabella Cullen, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella. Et la deuxième nouvelle, c'est ma sœur Rosalie, elle est en terminale.

- Elle doit être dans la classe de mon frère .

- Au faite ce midi tu mange avec nous ?

-Qui nous?

-Mes amies: il y a Edward mon frère, ses meilleurs amis qui son frères Emmett et Jaspère qui ce dernière est mon chéri et il y a aussi Jessica, Angela, Éric et Mike.

-Est-ce que ma sœur peut venir?

-Ba oui, c'est normal, comme ça je la verrais.

-Oué, elle ne me ressemble pas du tout

-Ah !

-Elle est blonde et grande

-Oué tout le contraire de toi .

-On a juste un point en commun toutes les deux : c'est le shopping.

-Tu rigoles, me dit-elle en explosant presque les tympans, samedi, on va a portland, faire du shopping ou a Seattle si on part le matin, ça te dit? s'il te plait j'ai personne qui est accro au shopping dans ce lycée

-OK,OK, c'est bon.

-Ah, trop bien, me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Le professeur principal arriva et nous dit de rentrer et de nous installer. Alice et moi ont se mis dans le fond de la classe pour faire plus connaissances. Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. Il y a deux classe de L je ne suis pas avec Alice dans tous les cours, elle m'a dit que je serais du coup avec Edward. La matinée passa vite. On finis à deux heures alla vers la cafète.

-Tu as donné rendez-vous où à ta sœur ?

-Juste devant? Attend je la cherche ?

C'est bon je l'ai vu elle est en train de parler avec un garçon.

-Ah! J'aimerais bien voir qui lui parle

-Hey ! Rose!

-Tiens elle est avec mon frère! Ah ce fameux Emmett.

Quand Rosalie se retourne, elle me fait un de ses sourires, elle a les yeux qui pétillent. Tiens j'en connais une qui est sous le charme d' Emmett. En parlant de lui, il se retourne a oué je comprends pourquoi. Il a un regard sur Rose. C'est tout à fait son genre de garçon, je lui donne une semaine avant qu'il tombe sous le charme de ma sœur.

-Hey Bells ! Alors les cours ?

-Bien, tiens voici Alice une fille de ma classe. Alice, Rosalie, Rosalie,Alice.

-Enchantée. Tiens Bells, c'est Emmett, un garçons de ma classe. Donc Bella, Emmett,Emmett, Isabella.

-Ah c'est toi la petite sœur?

-Euh oui pourquoi? Rose? T'as dit quelque chose ?

-Non, t'inquiète, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bon, on ne va pas rester planté ici, nous fait remarquer Alice, je voudrais vous présenter le reste de la bande.

On pris nos plateau et on s'installa à une grande table. Elle nous présenta toute la tablée. Alice, Rose et moi on commença à parler quand quelqu'un rentra dans la cafète, genre la star du lycée entourée de ses groupie. Non mais il s'y croit trop celui là.

-Ah, tiens le voilà enfin, Bella je vais te présenter mon frères me dit Alice.

-Il est où? demande-je en le cherchant dans la cafète.

-Là!

Et là c'est l'effondrement total, le crétin qui se la pète avec son entrée " fracassante " dans la cafète est Edward

-Ah OK.

-Ed, viens part là, je voulais te présenter mes nouvelles amies. Donc Rosalie, Bella voici Edward, mon frère.

-Salut, chérie, me dit-il.

-Euh, il y a pas de chérie ici, lui réplique aussitôt.

Je reçois un coup de pied, de Rosalie a coup sûr, je lui lance un regard noir.

-Salut, dit Rose,T'es en quel classe ?

-En première L.

-T'es pas dans la classe de Bells.

-Non. Il y a deux classes dans le lycée.

-OK.

Et tout le monde repartit. Ce crétin n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. Il n' y a pas assez de fille dans ce lycée ou quoi?

Ah non il a dû déjà coucher avec tous ce qui lui passe sous la main. Quand je tourne pour parler à Rose, il est toujours en train de me fixer je lui lance un regard noir pour qu'il me lâche, mais il continu toujours à me fixer ce crétin, il m'énerve déjà, c'est Alice qui me fait décrocher.


	3. Chapter 3 : Samedi

Chapitre 3 : Samedi.

POV de Bella:

Quand je me tourne pour parler à Rose, il est toujours en train de me fixer je lui lance un regard noir pour qu'il me lâche, mais il continu toujours à me fixer ce crétin, il m'énerve déjà, c'est Alice qui me fait décrocher.

-Allo Bella ici la terre, j'appelle la Lune.

-Désolée. Tu disais?

-Pour demain, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait fêter votre arrivée avec tout le pourrait aller en boite .

- Oué ça me changeras les idées. On va où ?

- A Seattle. Si tu veux tu pourras dormir à la maison et Rose aussi.

-Oui, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

-Alors Bella, que penses- tu de mon frère?

Merde, je suis dans la merde. Je fais quoi je lui dis la vérité ou j'arrange les choses. Que dirait Rose ?

Vasi mollo c'est que le premier jour m' a-t-elle dit dans la voiture.

-Bah ... Enfaite....Il fraudait que je le connaisse un peu plus.

-Oué, bah je te préviens, c'est un coureur de jupons à mon grand désarroi, mais bon je sais que ce n'est qu'une passe et qu'il faut qu'il trouve la fille qui le feras changer. Comme moi j'ai trouvé Jasper.

-Attend, tu va pas me dire que tu étais comme Edward ?

-Non, ça jamais. Non jasper, m' apaise, je suis hyperactif des fois. Je fais chier tout le temps Edward pour qu'il arrête de ramener une fille différente tout les week-end, mais non Mr veut profité de la vie j'aimerais bien savoir qu'elle est la garce dans ce lycée qui la blessé car tu vois avant Edward jouait du piano, lisait tout le temps. Maintenant c'est le foot, la baise et la bringue. Il m'énerve des fois j'ai envie de le frappé. Je sais pas comment notre mère fait. Bon, je vais arrêté de t'ennuyer avec mes histoire de famille. Comme on dit on ne choisit pas sa famille.

-Oui ça c'est vrai on choisit plutôt ses amis.

-Mais, je sais que le Edward que je connais et la sous cette carapace.

La cloche sonne, on dépose nos plateaux et on va vers la classe, pendant les deux heures Alice et moi planifions tout pour demain. On avait rendez-vous chez elle, elle me passa le plan, car c'est nous qui viendrons la chercher.

Rosalie et moi rentrons directement, après les cours pour finir de débarrasser les derniers cartons.

-*-

-Bella!!!!Debout!!! Il est 7h00. On a rendez-vous dans 40 minutes. Et je crois pas que Alice va être contente si tu arrive en retard ?

-Humm!!!!

-Aller debout faignace me dit-elle en me sautant dessus.

Je me lève,prend les affaires que j'ai préparé la veille prend une bonne douche qui me réveille. Rosalie est toujours dans chambre.

- Tu peux me faire un café au lait s'il te plais.

- Je les déjà fait il t'attend tout chaud sur la commode, dès que t' as fini tu me rejoind dans le garage.

-OK, j'arrive d'ici 5 min.

Je pris le café et le savoure. Dès que j'ai fini de me préparer, je descendis au garage rejoindre Rose . Elle avait la radio à fond, il y passait Meet me on the equinox, j'adore trop cette musique en ce moment. Rosalie démarra et je lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à chez Alice.

-Je crois que c'est maintenant que tu tournes à gauche.

-T'es sûr, je crois pas qu'il doit y avoir des habitations dans le coin ?

-Oui, elle habite là c'est sûr.

On rentre dans le chemin terreux, aucune maison, au bout de 5 min je commence à m'inquiéter je sors mon cellulaire pour appeler Alice quand on tombe sur cette magnifique villa. Et bien, ça payé bien d'être décoratrice.

-Tu as vue la baraque, me dit ma sœur.

- C'est plus une baraque de cette taille. C'est une Villa.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une piscine.

-Faudra demander à Alice, on pourrait si baigner.

Rosalie se gara près d' une porche jaune canari. Quand nous descendons de la voiture, mon regard fut attiré, vers les fenêtres, Edward était entrain de me faire une signe de la main avec son sourire, que je hais tant.

-J'espère que ce crétins ne vas pas venir avec nous?!

- Bella!

-Quoi?

-Arrête d'être aussi mauvaise.

-Mais tu sais très bien que depuis James, je ne peux plus aimer ce genre de mec ils me sortent par les yeux.

-Oui, mais c'est le frère d'Alice. T'aime bien Alice?

- Bah oui pourquoi?

- Si tu veux la garder fait des efforts.

-OK. Mais il a pas intérêt à me chercher.

- Bella, laisse couler s'il te plait.

-OK.

On frappa à la porte d'entrée et fut accueillis par un lutin qui me saute dans les bras.

-Oh, Bell's je suis trop contente, que tu sois arrivée. J'ai un truc à te dire ça va te plaire.

-Quoi?

-Edward fait route avec nous.

Et oui j'avais raison ce crétin venait avec nous, c'est pour ça qu'il me regarde, avec ce sourire.

-OK.

- Oh, Bella, merci, t'es une pote bien, je t'adore. me dit-elle en m'embrassant. Donc on peut partir.

Edward bouge ton Cul.

Edward arrive avec toujours ce foutu sourire sur le visage, je crois que je vais lui faire bouffé.

-Salut Rosalie, et coucou beauté me dit-il

-Salut, répondis-je sèchement.

Rosalie le donna un coup de coude pour me faire comprendre dit aller mollo.

Je lui lança un regard pour lui dire que je savais pas si j'allais résisté.

-On y vas dis-je

-Oh, Bell's tu peux conduire.

-OK, pas de problème.

Rosalie se place, derrière moi et Alice la suit. Non mais elles veulent ma mort, elles laissent Edward se mettre à côté de moi. Je suis sur qu'elles l'ont fait exprès. Puis ce connard me regard toujours avec se sourire, il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va m'avoir dans son lit, il rêve. J'allume la radio, et démarre la voiture. Quand on fut sorti de leur chemin. Mr change la radio mais il se croit où lui?

-Euh, tu peut remettre la radio?

-Non, j'aime pas cette musique!

-Ah ce que je sache c'est encore ma voiture, et t'es pas le roi mon gars ici, crois pas que je suis comme toute ses filles qui finissent dans ton lit, je ne serais jamais à tes pieds tu peux rêvé.

-Bella, me dit Rosalie en me reprochant d'avoir encore ouvert ma gueule.

-C'est bon je me tais.

Et là Edward me regarde avec ce sourire qui veut tiens je t'es bien eu, je crois que je vais faire un meurtre avant ce soir. Edward se rapproche dangereusement de moi.

-Ne boude pas ma puce me dit-il tout en posant sa main sur ma cuisse.

-Dégage tout de suite ta main de ma cuisse, si tu veux pas que je t'en foute une.

-OK, j'ai compris les anglaises sont arrivées.

-Non, pour ton information ,je n'ai pas mes règles.

-Si, c'est pas ça c'est que t'es en manque de cul, mon cœur.

- C'est pas parce que je ne baise pas tout ce qui bouge moi, que je suis en manque de cul moi.

-Oh, j'ai touché un point sensible à ce que je vois,ma puce .

- Je m'appelle, Isabella, c'est pas si difficile à retenir, donc arrête de me donner c'est vieux diminutif.

-OK, Isabella, me dit-il en prenant sa voix sensuelle.

Je crois que je vais le tuer plutôt que prévus, aller calme toi Bella , t'es bientôt arrivé, les filles n' ont rien remarqué elles parlent des boutiques qu'on va faire. Il essaya de me parler à plusieurs reprises mais je ne répondis pas, du coup il parla à Rosalie et Alice. Quand je vis le panneau de Seattle je fus enfin soulagée, d'ici 20 min, je serais libérée.

-Il faut que je te dépose où Edward ?

-A tiens tu me reparles?

-Oui, j'ai pas trop envie de te coltinée toute la journée, je vais te voir ce soir c'est déjà suffisant, Donc Mr aurait-il l' amabilité de me préciser où je le dépose?

-Tu restes sur la 4 voie pour l'instant à la 2ème sortie tu sors.

-OK

Je regarde Rose dans le rétro et lui fait comprendre que j'en ai marre de ce crétin, elle hausse les épaules pour me faire comprend de faire avec , que j'en ai plus pour très longtemps tu parles, il est au bahut. Edward m'indiqua le chemin en 5 Min il fut arrivé.

-Mr est arrivée

-OK, j'espère que tu me réserves une danse mon cœur me dit-il, à toute à l'heure Rose et Al'

-C'est bon, les filles le boulet est parti on va pouvoir faire du shopping.

-*-

Nous avions commencé par les magasins de vêtements, Alice a acheté presque que tout ce que qui lui plait, moi j'ai acheter deux tee-shirts, un jean, une veste marron, une robe bleu marine pour ce soir et les chaussures qui d'après Alice vont avec. On mangea dans un snack. Après mangé, on a trouvé une boutique, il y avait de tout, des fringues des années 60, 70,80 et 90. Qu'est -ce qu'on a bien rigolé toutes les trois, on essaya toutes sortes de vêtements. On fait aussi des photos les têtes qu'on n' a pas puis la dégaine, Alice a dit qu'elle les mettrais sur My spaces demain soir avec les photos qu'on va faire ce soir. Puis on est aller dans les boutiques de sous-vêtements, où j'ai trouvé un super ensemble bleu marine et noir. Rosalie a trouvé un de ses ensembles que je pense est destinée a Emmett. Alice aussi trouva aussi son bonheur j'en connait deux qui vont être content surtout Jasper, car je suis pas sûr que Emmett tombe dans les filets de Rosalie.

-Alice, on va se changé où pour ce soir.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrai aller chez le pote de mon frère je suis sûr qu'il va bien vouloir. Sa ne vous dérange pas les filles.

-Non, dit Rose

-Bella? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Non pas de problème.

-On se fait un petit resto les filles, nous demanda Alice.

-OK.

On alla dans un restaurant Italien, je commanda une Margarita. Alice et Rose commanda un apéritif. Je pris une cocktail sans alcool car c'était moi Sam ce rigola bien avec Alice, qui nous raconta tout les coups qu'elle avait fait avec Edward. Nous lui raconta aussi nos petites Histoires, je l'adorée déjà. Vers 21h30, on sortit du restaurant,et se dirigea vers l'ami d' Edward, Alice nous a confirmer qu'on pouvait y aller.

Quand on est arrivé devant l'appartement, je sais même pas si on peut dire que c'est un appartement. Ils ont que des amis parmi les milliardaires ou quoi ? On fut accueilli par Edward, qui avait toujours son sourire en coin quand il me regarde je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prépare, mais je sens que ça va être dure ce soir très dure. On était dans la demeure de Jacob, il était en étude à Seattle, c'est son père qui lui pait le loft. Après les présentations, Jacob nous indiqua la salle de bain et nous dit de faire comme chez nous. On se changea rapidement et se refis une beauté. On était toutes superbes. On sorti de la sale de bain.

-Wouaw les filles vous êtes magnifiques, nous dit Jacob.

-Surtout toi Isabella,tu est vraiment sexy,cette couleur te va bien. J'aimerai bien que ce soir, tu viens faire un tour avec moi dans les toilettes, me dit Edward à voix basse et de sa voix sensuelle.

-Dans tes rêves Edward, lui dit-je en me dégageant de lui.

-Bon, On y vas nous dit Alice.

On descendit de l'appartement et embarqua dans la voiture cette fois ci Edward ne monta pas devant c'est Alice qui pris sa place. Alice m' indiqua le chemin pour aller à la boite, quand nous sommes arrivé tout le monde était là .On rentra dans la boite.

-Prête pour la fête nous lance Alice.

-C'est partie mon qui-qui dit-je.

On s'installe à une table et passa une commande.

Alice bougeait sur son siège

-Bella viens on va dansé

-OK.

On se leva est danser sur "[s]Murter she wrote[/s]", Angela, Rosalie et Jessica nous on rejoint. Les mecs étaient restés à la table et parlés sauf Edward qui me fixait, il a kiffé sur moi ou quoi ?

Au bout de trois musique Emmett, Jasper et Jacob nous on rejoint, Rose se rapprochait dangereusement d'Emmett, j'en connais deux d'ici la fin de soirée ils allaient finir ensemble. Jacob dansait avec moi,la musique venait de changer, c'était une des musique sensuelles je commence à me déhancher auprès de Jacob quand quelqu'un me tire vers lui quand je regarde qui c'est , c'est ce connard d' Edward, non mais il se croit où?

-Tu voulais quelque chose ? lui demande-je.

-Ma danse

-Non mais j'ai jamais dit que je danserais avec toi

-Oui, mais je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure,j'ai vu que tu en mort d'envie.

-Mais, arrête de rêve, tu peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

-Non

-Et pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas mais le truc c'est que c'est toi qui m'obsède, ne monte pas sur tes grand chevaux pas physiquement,car je vois pas en quoi Jacob te trouve attirante, mais je te hais,j'adore te faire chier Bella.

-Et pourquoi moi? Tu fais chier, il y a pas assez de meufs ici pour que tu me colle au basket.

-C'est comme sa et pas autrement .

-OK bah salut.

Je sortis de la boite pour rependre mes idées. J'étais assise sur le rebord du trottoir quand quelqu'un me tapa sur les épaules, c'était Jacob.

- Sa va pas ? me demanda-t-il.

-Non pas trop

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- C'est Edward, Il m'énerve. Plus j'essaie de l'éviter et plus je le vois. Et puis il n'arrête pas de me lancer des piques tout le temps.

-Ah, ma pauvre, t' es mal barrée avec Edward une fois qu'il ta pris pour cible que ce soit amie ou ennemie t' es mal barrée.

-pfft ! Je viens a peine d'arriver que j'ai déjà des embrouilles, je doit vraiment avoir une épée de Damocles

au-dessus de la tête.

-Sa c'est sur ! Sa te dit pas de rentée on se les pèle ici ?

-Oui, tu as raison.

On rentra dans la boite et se mit direct a dansé on repris là où on en était avant qu' Edward nous interrompe.

-Bella, j'ai envie de toi; me dit Jacob à l'oreille.

Je le regarde, avec du désir, je lui fis comprendre que je voulais aller plus loin aussi.

-Rejoins moi dans 5 min, me dit-il en m'indiquant les toilettes.

Je ne me fis pas prier cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas eu de relation sexuel, et Jacob avait un physique assez avantageux. Quand j'entrais dans les toilettes, Jacob me plaqua contre la porte et ferma celle-ci. Il m'embrassa avec passion, nos lèvres bougeait en rythme, bien vite il força le passage de mes dents, et nos langues échangée une bataille é,remonter ma robe, une fois enlever il m'embrassa, et descendis vers ma poitrine en parsemant chaque bout de peau de baiser. Je lui enleva sa chemise, il avait de ces abdos, que j'en embrasserai bien chaque parti,il descendit mon string, je lui enleva son pantalon ainsi que son boxer une fois pratiquement nue, Jacob m'attrapa par les fesses, me soulevant, m'obligeant ainsi a enroulée mes jambes autour de sa taille,j'étais déjà mouillée. Il me pénétra d'un coup, on gémit ensemble, cela est si agréable de le sentir en moi, une fois que je fus adaptée, il commença ses va-et-viens, au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis l'orgasme s'approcher

- Plus fort Jacob, je vais venir lui dis-je une voix suave

Jacob accéléra ses coup de rein et plaça son doigt sur mon petit paquet de nerf et j'atteins le septième-ciel. Lui venant juste après moi. Une fois que nous sommes remis tout les deux de cette puissance jouissance.

Il m'embrassa tendrement

- Bella c'était superbe.

- Moi aussi j'ai aimé

Nous sortons tous les deux des toilettes personnes n'avaient remarqué nos ébats. Une fois arrivé sur la piste de danse , Alice nous dit qu'elle voulait rentrée et qu'on pouvait finir la soirée chez eux. On pris chacun notre voiture et rentra.

On rentra vers 3 heure du mat'. Quand on arriva tout le monde était K O, du coup on allait tous ce coucher. Chez Alice, il restée que Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et moi. Alice nous indiqua les chambres et partie dans la sienne avec Jasper, je pense qu'il y a qui vont s'éclater cette nuit. Rosalie m'indiqua qu'elle allait dormir avec Emmett. Bon euh aussi il vont prendre du bon temps, heureusement qu'il y a eu Jacob. Je rentra dans la chambre et me mis en tee-shirt. Quand je fus installée, j'entendis des bruits qui venaient de la chambre d'Alice. Bon je crois que je vais pas réussir à m'endormir. Un peu de musique ne me ferais pas de mal. J'enfilai vite fait ma jupe et ma paire de chaussures et descendis dans le garage. Je pris mon i pood et remonta; quand j'ouvris la porte il y avait Edward tenant une batte de base-ball. Près à me donner un coup.

-Mais t' es malade toi t'as cru que j'étais un cambrioleur ou quoi ? Où c'est le fait que tu peux pas me saquer, au point de vouloir me tuer a coup de batte de base-ball?

-Oh, c'est bon, j'ai cru qu'il y avait un voleur.

-Espèce de paranoïaque

-Tu fou quoi alors? me demanda-t-il sèchement.

-J'arrivais pas a dormir du coup je suis allée chercher mon i pood dans la voiture. Et comment t' as su qu'il y avait quelqu'un je doute avec tout le bordel qui fond les tourtereaux là haut que t' es entendus.

-Ma chambre donne direct sur le garage.

-OK, Bon ,mais pas que j'ai rien a faire, mais j'aimerais bien dormir moi peux tu me laisser le passage ?

Il se poussa, oh, miracle sans me dire quelque chose. Je monta dans la chambre, m'installa et mis mon ipood à fond , je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4 : réveil âs comme les autres

Chapitre 4: Réveils pas comme les autres.

POV Edward :

La nuit était un vrai en fer tout, d'un cotée Alice et Jasper qui n'arrêter pas de rigoler et de l'autre Rosalie et Emmett qui baiser comme des gorilles. Et puis Bella qui entée mais penser. Je n'arrive pas a savoir quel mon sentiment en vers elle, si c'est de la haine, une attirance physique car elle ne me laisse pas indifférent , je pris une bonne douche pour essayer de me réveille, il me faut un bon café. Je descendis en bas. Tout le monde était déjà de bout non pas tout le monde Bella dormais encore, mais j'en avait décider autrement, je attrape le sceau d'eau et le remplis d'eau bien froide, la vengeance est un plats qui se mange froid, c'est pas ce qu'on dit ? Je commence a montée le escalier quand un bras m'attrape je me retourne et voit Rosalie.

-Oui ?demande avec mon sourire en coin.

-Tu compte faire quoi avec ce sceau d'eau ?

- Euh....Laver ma chambre. Pourquoi?

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non, un petit peu, lui dit-je en souriant.

-Tu conte réveille Bella avec un sceau d'eau?

-Oui. Je risque quoi ?

-La fureur de grizzli.

-Ok.J'adore sa.

-Bon chance, t'en auras besoin.

Rosalie descendis, je monta les quelques marche et avança jusqu'à la porte de Bella m'arrêta avant d'y entrée vérifiée si elle dort bien. J'entrais dans ce chambre, Bella était allonger au milieu du lit, elle paraissait si paisible et calme, pas pour très longtemps. Je lui Balance le sceau en pleine face, elle se réveille en sursautant et hurla :

- Espèce de CONNARD !!!!

oh oh, je croit que je vais courir,j'ai déclenchée le grizzli, elle est rouge de fureur, je crois apercevoir de la fumée de ses oreilles , ces yeux me lance des éclaire, Aller bouge ton cul avant qu'elle t'en foute une. Elle était déjà levée, elle brandissait son point, elle crois que j'ai peur ou quoi, réflexion faite j'ai peur, je détale comme lapin.

-EDWARD REVIENT TOUT DE SUITE ESPÈCE DE MAUVIETTE!!!

Je descendis les escaliers a tout vitesse.

-Ta encore fait quoi Edynounet ?

-Emmett, évite se surnom, j'ai révélée le grizzli qui dormais en haut

-Ta pas fait sa ?

-Euh....SI.

-Tes un enfoirée mon edinounett.

-Je c'est.

POV Bella :

Je m'était du mauvais pied, je ne dirais pas a cause de qui, je pense que tout le monde sait de qui je parle, je croit que si il n'aurais pas détaller aussi vite je l'aurais tuer. Alice avait proposer de faire une petit promenade dans la foret j'allais pouvoir me venger. Mr faisait son mec, il était devant est marchés fièrement. Alice dit qu'elle que chose a Edward, je ne c'est pas quoi vu que j'étais la dernière, ma maladresse reparais toujours dans la forêt du coup j'y allais mollo. Edward ralentissait le pas, pour arriver a ma auteur, parfais j'allais pouvoir me venger.

-Euh...je voulait te dire....que c'était pas très coule ..... ce que je tais fait ce matin...

-C'est bon crache le morceau. C'est Alice qui ta dit de venir t'excuser.

-OK, c'est bon j'avoue.

-OK, bah boujou.

Il commença a avancée et la je lui fait un de c'est croche pied et la il se ramasse un truc phénoménale la tête la première. Et la 4 tête me fixe.

-J'ai rien fait,dit-je l'aire innocente.

-Tu te fous de nos gueules, dit Emmett.

-Non, il est tombée tout seule, c'est pas ma faut si cette homme de caverne ne sait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-On, te crois tous. Dit Rosalie ironiquement.

Puis ce con ne disait rien il reste la bouche grande ouvert a me fixer avec ses yeux d'un air choquée.

Edward ce releva et marcha a coté d'Emmett et jasper pendant que Rosalie, Alice et moi nous fendons la poire. On revient vite a la villa.


	5. Chapter 5 : la vengeance

Chapitre 5 : Vengeance.

POV Bella:

Rosalie et moi, on était rentrée assez tôt de chez les Hales, Rose avait eu du mal a lâcher Emmett et bah dit donc ça promet c'est deux la. J'étais content de ma petite vengeance, mais cela n'allait pas s'arrêter ici, il m'a comme même réveiller avec un sceau d'eau gelée. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais lui faire mais ça allait être terrible, je pense a une humiliation total, je pense que c'est ce qui convient le mieux pour Mr Hales, car le petit croche patte dans la foret , c'est pas ça qui va me satisfaire. J'allume mon PC, je sentis une odeur alléchante me parvenir d'en-bas, je sens que Rosalie nous prépare un repas succulent, mon ventre exprime sa faim en gargouillant. Je me connecte sur My space pour vérifier les messages, j'accepte les nouvelles reçois un message instantané.

[align=center][g]"Hey, ça va ti ?"

"Oui et toi ? Oh t'as mis en boule Edward, dès qu'on est rentré de la foret, il est monté dans sa chambre et là il est toujours entrain de ruminer dans sa chambre, il est bizarre depuis que tu l'a fait tomber, je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare mais t'as intérêt à faire attention ma Belle"

"Oui, je me doutais que ça n'allait pas en rester là, je trouve bizarre qu'il n'est pas réagit tout a l'heure,je voulais faire quelque chose, pour me venger de ce matin car je trouve que le petit croche patte n'est pas trop égal au sceau d'eau"

"Oui, t'as raison, j'ai bien une idée derrière la tête je sais bien que ça peut paraitre débille mais pour lui ça serais l'humiliation total"

"C'est trop ce que je veux"

"Ok, bon, c'est vraiment que je t'aime bien, et que j'ai envie de lui fermer son clapet et qu'il arrête de se la pétait plus haut que son cul. lol Donc la chose au quel Edward ne veut pas qu'on sache : Il joue du piano"

"Tu rigoles ?"

"Non pas du tout, c'est ma mère qui l'avait inscrit, quand il avait 5ans et vers c'est 15ans il a décidé que ça faisait tapette du coup il arrêter tout et a bruler toutes les photos de lui jouant du piano en fin presque toutes les photos, j'ai réussi a en garder une."

"Oh, trop fort c'est pile poil ce qu'il me faut, tu veux bien m'aider à élaborer mon plan pour demain ?"

"Oui, explique ?"

Il faut qu'on aille tôt au lycée, faire des photocopies de la photo d'Edward et de la placarder partout dans le lycée, je pense que c'est tous ce que edward ne veut pas que ça se produise."

"Oué, trop et puis il faut ajouter un petit slogan genre Un grand romantique se cache derrière ce coureur de jupons "

"Alice?!"

'Bah quoi ?!! c'est bon il a bien chercher, il avait pas a devenir ce mec là, que je ne reconnait même plus"

"Tu es trop forte. Tu viens demain au lycée pour 7H; On dira a l'assistante qu'on veut faire des prospectus pour faire un club par exemple ?"

"Oué, un club de mode !"

'Pourquoi pas, je vais faire une affiche au cas où ?"

"Oki, Bon j'y vais Esmée nous apelle pour mangée. Je te laisse ma Bella, je t'adore a demain"

"Je t'adore aussi Al' Bon appétit"[/g]

[/align]

[align=center]-*-[/align]

Le réveille sonna tôt, l'envie de me recoucher ne tarda pas, mais l'image d'Edward me viens d'un coup, je me leva d'un bon de mon lit, je m'habilla rapidement et bu mon café, la maison était silencieuse tout le monde devait encore dormir je suis vraiment malade de me lever a cette heure là !?

J'arrive vers 7h00 au lycée, Alice était déjà la entrain de sautiller partout une vrai pile électrique celle là. Elle me saute dessus a peine sortie de la voiture.

-Oh, Bella , j'ai trop eu du mal a fermé l'œil de la nuit, je suis trop excitée t'es prête ? Me dit-elle tout d'une traite.

-Oh! Oui je vois ça que t'es excitée. Plus que tu ne le pense ma belle!

Nous entrons dans le lycée, et demanda à la secrétaire s'ils ont pouvais faire des photocopies pour le club de mode , Alice avait fait un superbe boulot, la secrétaire nous dit qu'on pouvait en faire autant qu 'on voulait, du coup on fit des deux photocopies pour paraître plus crédule en distribuerai aussi. On fit une bonne centaine de photocopies d'Edward jouant du piano,

-On les met maintenant ? me demande Alice,

-Oui je pense que ça serais le meilleur moment comme ça ils ne seront pas d'où vient le coup.

-OK, c'est partie mon KiKi,

On placarda partout la photo d'Edward, je sens que c'est pile poils ce qui faut pour notre très chèr Edward, on en met aussi sur les cassiers, j'ai trop hâte de voir sa tête quand il va voir que tout les gens autour de lui se foute de sa gueule a lui. Une fois fini, nous regardons notre travail; Il y a des Edydounet partout le cœur pure, j'aurais bien aimée connaitre le Edward qui joue du piano pas ce gros Connard! Alice et moi nous tapons dans nos mains pour nous félicitée.

-Bien jouée. Je ne sai pas comment te remercier, mais sans toi je ne crois pas que sa aurais était possible.

-Oh, j'ai bien une petite idée, ce weekend tu viens dormir à la maison. J'organise une soirée avec les gens du bahut, tu viendras m'aider a organisée la soirée.

-Ok, pas de problème j'accepte.

-Oh je t'adore de trop Bell's

-Moi aussi.

-Bon on va trop trainée les gens vont pas tarder a arrivée.

Nous sortions du lycée toutes les deux, on alla se placée au chaud dans la voiture d'Alice en attendant que les gens arrives. On parlait de ce qu'on allait faire pour la soirée,après une demi-heure la plus part des lycéens étaient arrivés, du coup Alice et moi décidons qu'il était temps de sortir de la voiture, Edward s'était garé à coté de la voiture d'Alice. Il sortit de la voiture avec son sourire en coin, il allait pas le garder longtemps son sourire, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Tu étais en forme ce matin ou quoi Al' ? Tu t'es levée à quelle heure, je pensais qu'on allait faire route ensemble.

-Ah, désolée, mais avec Bella on avait quelque chose à faire ce matin avant les cours.

-Ok.

Edward se rapproche de moi.

-Bonjour, ma Belle, me dit-il a l'oreille, tu va souffris ma chère, tu ne peux même pas imaginer a quelle point ma vengeance va être terrible.

-Méfis toi Edward, lui répondit-je dans l'oreille aussi.

-De quoi ?

-De moi

-Tu rigole, me dit-il.

-Non.

Il s'éloigne de moi et va rejoindre sa bande de potes, pendant ce temps, Alice et moi, rentrons pour avoir une meilleur vu de la tête de Edward, tout le monde a un papier a la main et se demande qui a pu faire ça. Edward rentre dans le halle, il a son fameux sourire en coin pu pour très longtemps mon chèr, tout le monde se retourne, la plus part ce foute de lui,il marche toujours, quand Lauren, l'interpelle, il est juste a coté de moi, mais de là où je suis il ne peut pas me voir.

- Alors, mon lapin, je savais pas que tu excellais aussi dans le piano, j'aurais bien aimer prendre de plaisir avec toi dessus.

-Co...comment...tu sais ça ?

-Regarde par toi même.

Edward attrape l'affiche que lui tend Lauren,et la il devient livide, ses poings sont serrés, et là c'est la grosse barre avec Alice. Sauf qu'on a pas du être discrète, on essaye de s'échaper mais une poigne m'attrape violemment , me retourne et me plaque contre le mur.

-C'est to... TOI qui a fait ça ??!!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle mon choux.

-Tu rigole la! Non mais t'es qu'une malade Bella.

-Je vois en rien la dedans qui prouve que j'ai un désordre dans le cerveau, et d'une tu peux me lacher.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Car je vais t'apprendre a te foutre de ma gueule.

-OH mais qu'est-ce que j'ai peur regarde je tremble comme une feuille.

-Tu va voir ma belle.

Et sur ceux il lève son poing près a frapper je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir le coup arrivé sauf que j'entends le bruit d'une claque, mais aucun douleur se fait sentir. Mais d'où vient cette claque?

Et la je vois que c'est Alice qui lui a foutu une claque, Edward m'a lâcher, il a cette air choquée, Alice le regard avec un regard de tueuse.

- Tu me fait honte Edward, lui lance-t-elle.

Elle m'attrape par le bras et n'emmène dans le toilette.


	6. Chapter 6 : le paris

Chapitre 6: Le paris

POV Edward :

J'en revenais toujours pas qu'Alice m'avait baffée, je c'est que j'y était un peut loin avec Bella mais c'était pas un raison pour me frapper, j'étais en cours avec crois que je vais tuer lili, elle a osez lui passer une photo de moi, en général on est sensée s'entraidée entre frères et sœur non ?

"-Hey mec sa va ?me demanda Jazz

-Non, je comprend plus rien a rien! j'arrive pas a croire se que ma soeur a fait, je comprend se qu'a fait bella,elle a voulus se venger mais Lily, je reste sur le cul

-Tu c'est je c'est ce qui a poussée Alice.

-Quoi ?!

-Je c'est pas s'il elle appréciais que je tans parle, mais je vais te le dire comme même, c'est ton comportement,

elle n'arrive plus a te reconnaitre, elle a l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un inconnu.

-Mais,elle m'en a jamais parler?

-Et si, elle t'en avait parler tu aurais changer ?

-Euh.... Non ..je crois pas. Mais sa explique pas sont comportement non plus?

- C'est sa manière a elle de te faire réagir."

Je soupir. J'avais l'impression d'être trahison je comprend plus rien tout sa a cause de cette maudit Cullen, Isabella tu va le payer très chères.

[g][s]POV Bella :[/s][/g]

J'étais en plein extase, j'avais réussi mon coup, et en plus la baffe qu'avait mis Alice étais phénoménale.

Waouh, elle ma trop impressionnée sur ce coup là, j'ai trop cru que j'allais me taper un cocarde. Je suis sur que tout lui échappe a se crétin,il doit avoir le QI de moule. J'affichais un de ses sourire en repensant a la tête d'Edward quand il a capter que c'était moi qu'il avait fais ca.

-J'espère qu'il va pas m'en vouloir de trop?

- Ne t'inquiète Alice, je pense que sa va lui faire comprendre, qu'il un comportement d'enfoirée, et qu'il faut qu'il changent car la il est aller trop loin.

-Tu a raison Bella.

-Donc maintenant arrête de t'inquiètes et fait moi un jolis sourires.

C'est ce qu'elle me fi, je lui souris en retours, la cloche sonna. Je sortis du courts d'espagnol pour aller vers d'heure d'anglais.

L'heure d'anglais passa assez rapidement, la cloche annonças l'heure du repas, il était pas trop tôt mon ventre commencer a gargouiller. Je fus rejoindre pas Rosalie et Emmett dans la queue suivie d'Alice, les deux tourtereau était en plein discutions pour la fête de se weekend.

-Tu mange avec nous, Bells ?

-Tu veut que je mort ou quoi ?

-Aller stp Bella, j'ai pas trop envie d'être tous seule avec Edward, après ce que je lui ai fait je suis sur qu'il va minorée, si tes la je serais moi seule,aller s'il te plais.

Alice me fait c'est yeux de cocker. Elle c'est très bien que je ne peut pas y résisté.

-C'est bon ta gagner.

-T'es la meilleure Bella tu c'est, me dit-elle en me sautan au coup.

-Je te doit bien sa!

Nous nous installa a notre table, Alice était sur c'est 2 000 volt, elle n'arrêtai pas de parler de la soirée de samedi, je l'écoutai a moitié pensent a ce qu'Edward allait me faire, en parlant du loup en voila la queue, il entre dans la cantine comme a sont habitude, suivie de Jasper.

Il pris leurs plateau, et ce dirige vers nous, je prend mon ipood et met la musique a fond think twice, passe en boucle, j'adore cette musique en se moment, elle me permette de réfléchir, je vois Alice qui me regard, elle me fait comprend que je devrais me taire, c'est ce que je conte faire.

Je mange tranquillement, mon sandwich quand je sens que quelqu'un me regard,je relève la tête et la je croise le regard d'Edward encore plus furieux que se matin c'est pas très bon tout sa, je continu de le fixée je lui lance mon regard le plus noire,un regard remplis de haine, je le vois dans sont regard,les même sentiment que je ressent, au moins on partage quelque chose de commun, c'est lui qui détourne le regard pour parler a jasper, je repars dans mes pensées fixant un point imaginaire dehors;

C'est la cloche qui me fait sortir de mes pensée, je prend mon sac, dépose mon plateau et part vers me prochain cours .

POV Edward :

Les cours était fini, enfin je vais pouvoir rentrée chez moi, j'étais au cotée de jazz et Emmett, on allez sur le parking, quand je fus percuter en plein fouer par Bella.

-Putain Edward, tu peut pas bouger!

- Attend c'est toi qui me rentre dedans, tu pourrais t'excuser non, on ta pas appris la politesse?

-Non pas avec un conard comme toi!

Putain elle me cherche encore, cette fille me met a bout j'en peut plus, j'ai envie de luis fermer sont claper et tout de suite, je n'aie pas remarquer mais tout les élèves sont regrouper autours de nous, merde il ont que sa a foutre ou quoi ? Mais je suis bête c'est piles le moments de me venger, tout façons elle est comme tout c'est autres filles elle ne pourras pas me résister.

-Moi un connard, je préfère être un connard qu'une filles facile qui couche partout!

-Quoi ? je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, tu prend tes rêves pour de la réalité !

-Et Jacob, c'était un rêve ?

-Co...Comment tu c'est?

-Je t'ai entendu

-Putain, Halle, t'es qu'un enfoirée.

-Oué, un enfoirée, qui a un une batte de gueule,et de tout façon t'es comme toutes les autres, tu n'arriveras à me résister et tu seras dans mon lit en moins d'une semaine, je te le paris.

Elle resta la grand bouche ouvert en étais de choque, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, c'est bien elle qui me cherche et puis la elle reste comme sa sans bouger, sans rien dire c'est Alice qui la ramène dans le lycée. Tout le monde me regard.

"C'est bon le spectacle est terminée, dégager maintenant !!"

POV Bella:

C'était encore à cause de lui que j'étais là, dans les toilettes à essayer de calmer mes nerfs.

Il m'avait encore fait une crasse. On était devant le lycée, tout le monde nous regarder c'est là qu'il a lancée :

"De tout façon t'es comme toutes les autres, tu n'arriveras à me résister et tu seras dans mon lit en moins d'une semaine, je te le paris "

Et j'avais répondu qu'il n'y arriverais jamais. Je le hais. Depuis que je l'ai vue le premier jour je le hais : une haine constante s'est crée le premier jour qu'on s'est vu.

Chapitre 7 : Préparation

POV Bella :

Edward m'avait fait des allusions salace tout la semaine. J'avais réussi a lévitée un max. j'étais a grand, avec tous avances perverse, il me souler, comme si j'allais venir dans sont lit avec son jeux de séduction se fou le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond.

Alice voulais a tout pris que je viens dormir ce soir chez elle, comme cela je serais déjà sur les lieux, j'étais prête a accepter sauf qu'a ce moment là, j'ai vue Edward arrivée avec sont sourire a la noix et je me suis dit qu'il essayerai le tout pour le tout, du coup j'avais refuser a Alice et lui avais promis d'être a l'heure;

Rosalie me balancée des fringues de mon armoire, il y avais une piles montreuse sur mon lit.

-Enfin!!

-Ta trouver quoi demande-je.

-Une Mini-jupe noir avec un hauts bleu nuits. Essaye le !

-Je trouve qu'il manque qu'elle que chose. Tu trouve pas Rose dit-je en me regardants dans le miroir.

-Oui, attends je crois savoir ce qu'il te faut.

Rosalie recherche le reste de ma tenu, elle me lance un collier en argent long, avec une paire de chaussures a talon et un ceinture de la même couleur.

-T'es trop belle, tu vas en faire tombée plus d'un ce soir.

-Rose!!

-Bella! Joue pas a la prude avec moi on c'est bien que tout les deux que ta libido est en manque de sexe et que demain soir elle seras comblée.

-Mouai, bref! Changeons de sujet demain tu vas porter quoi toi?

-J'ai penser a la robe que j'ai mis pour la fête chez Yan

-Oui, c'est toi qui va avoir les mecs sur tes tallons,Je sens qu'il y en a un qu'il va jouer les gros bras et qu'il ne va pas te lâcher d'une basket, ou il vas y avoir un meurtre.

-Oué, qu'est-ce que j'adore quand il joue les gardes du cors avec moi, si tu voie ce que je veux dire , me dit-elle en me fessant un clin d'œil.

-S'il te plais je ne veux pas de détails.

-Oh! Non ne me dit pas que Bella la prude est de retour?!

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, elle ni ait plus depuis la fois où je lais fais dans les douches des mecs avec le capitaine de football américain.


	7. Chapter 7 : preparation

Chapitre 7: Préparation

[align=center][s]POV Bella :[/s][/align]

Edward m'avait fait des allusions salace toute la semaine. J'avais réussi a l'évitée un max. J'étais a cran, avec toutes ces avances perverses, il me saoulait, comme si j'allais venir dans son lit avec son jeu de séduction, il se fout le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond.

Alice voulais a tout pris que je viens dormir ce soir chez elle, comme cela je serais déjà sur les lieux, j'étais prête a accepter sauf qu'à ce moment là, j'ai vue Edward arrivé avec son sourire à la noix et je me suis dit qu'il essayerai le tout pour le tout, du coup j'avais refuser à Alice et lui avais promis d'être à l'heure;

Rosalie me balancée des fringues de mon armoire, il y avait une pile montreuse sur mon lit.

-Enfin!!

-T' as trouvé quoi demande-je.

-Une Mini-jupe noir avec un haut bleu nuit. Essaye le !

-Je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose. Tu ne trouve pas Rose dit-je en me regardant dans le miroir.

-Oui, attends je crois savoir ce qu'il te faut.

Rosalie recherche le reste de ma tenu, elle me lance un collier en argent long, avec une paire de chaussures a talon et un ceinture de la même couleur.

-T'es trop belle, tu vas en faire tombée plus d'un ce soir.

-Rose!!

-Bella! Joue pas a la prude avec moi on s'est bien, toutes les deux que ta libido est en manque de sexe et que demain soir elle sera comblée.

-Mouai, bref! Changeons de sujet demain tu vas portée quoi toi?

-J'ai pensé a la robe que j'ai mis pour la fête chez Yan

-Oui, c'est toi qui va avoir les mecs sur tes tallons,Je sens qu'il y en a un qui va jouer les gros bras et qu'il ne va pas te lâcher d'une basket, ou il vas y avoir un meurtre.

-Oué, qu'est-ce que j'adore quand il joue les gardes du corps avec moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire , me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-S'il te plais je ne veux pas de détails.

-Oh! Non ne me dit pas que Bella la prude est de retour?!

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, elle ni ait plus depuis la fois où je l'ai fais dans les douches des mecs avec le capitaine de football américain.

Sur ces mots Rosalie partie de la chambre, je pris une bonne douche, je me mis une chemise de nuit, m'installas dans mon lit et me mis a penser a cette semaine. Edward avait été lourd, il n'arrêtée pas de me faire des avances, il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il allait m'avoir dans son lit il peut toujours ce foutre le doigt dans l'oeil. Certes, il a un physique avantageux mais au fond c'est qu'un petit con. Je fus vite emportée par Morphée.

[align=center]-*-[/align]

J'étais sur la quartes voies en direction des Hales, je repensais a ce cauchemarde, Edward me prenait sauvagement dans les vestiaires des mecs après leurs match de foot , je n'aurais jamais du pensée a lui avant de m'endormir, Rose a raison je suis en manque de Sexe mais je préféré encore me taper

Mike Newton que cet abrutis d'Edward. Je venais de me garer devant l'immense villa des Hales, un truc positif c'est que j'ai réussi a retrouver le chemin du premiers coup, mais le point négatif c'est que je ne suis pas prête a affrontée Edward, sans pensée a ce rêve.

J'hésitais toujours dans la voiture, je pris mon courage a deux mains et sortis de la voiture. Je remontée l'allée , je n'es pas eu le temps de frapper que mon luttin préféré me sauta dessous, elle faillis nous faire tombée toutes les deux.

- Il était temps que tu arrives, il me reste encore une tonne de chose a faire

-Attends t'es levée depuis quelle heure ?

-4H du matin

-Quoi ?!!

-J'arrivée plus a dormir, Bref on a la maison pour nous, j'ai réussi à virer Edward

-OK, On commence par quoi?

Alice sortit une liste immense de sa poche il n' y avait pas beaucoup de tache de surlignée je sens que je vais mourir .

-Rosalie m'as dit que tu étais un vraie cordon bleu donc je te laisse faire les toasts et les cocktails

-A une seule condition, on met la musique a fond?

-Pas de problème, suis moi, il y a déjà la stéréo d'installer.

Elle me conduit jusqu'au salon, je l'avais déjà vue je le trouvée déjà grand mais la tous les meubles étaient poussés, on pourrait accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes, dans un coin, il y' as .... Wouah!! ce n'est pas juste une simple chaine hifi, on dirait qu'un Dj va animée la soirée c'est du matériel de pro, il y' a une tonne de CD sur une table.

- Alice t'aurait pas dû, ça a dû te coûter une fortune de louer tout ce materiel?

-Non ,je n'es dépensé aucun sous, c'est à Edward tous ça .

-Tu rigoles ?

- Non pas du tout.

- Je n' imaginais pas du tout Edward écouter ce genre de musique.

- Et oui !

Je tombe sur l'album de the veronicas je le tend à Alice et elle le met tout de suite dans la stéreo. Untouched résonne déjà dans les hauts parleurs. Il me suffit d'un seul regard avec Alice, et nous nous mettons direct à chanter et à danser sexuellement sur la musique. Un raclement me fis sursautée. Alice et moi nous retournâmes en même temps, c'était Edward qui était a l'origine de ce bruit il me regardait avec son foutu sourire, je lui ferais bien bouffé. Alice baissa la musique.

-Désolé de vous dérangées. Mais je n'arrive pas a trouvés le magasin de musique pour les spotes, Al'.

-Ah ,j'ai dû me trompée quand je l'ai notée hier soir, attends 5 min je vais recherchée la bonne adresse.

J'étais entrain de me dirigé vers la cuisine pour commencée par les toast mais je fus arrêtée par Edward qui me plaqua contre le mur.

-Lâche moi abrutis

-Non, tu sais que tu m'excites Isabella, j'aimerai bien que tu bouges ton corps contre le mien tel que tu le faisais tout à l'heure.

-Même pas dans tes rêves, j'ai qu'une envie quand je te vois c'est d'aller vomir.

- Mais c'est que Bella s'est réveillée du pied gauche de matin.

-C'est juste toi qui me fait cette effet là.

-Mais c'est que je te fais de l'effet me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

-Pas cette effet la !!

C'est Alice qui me tira de mon calver.

-*-

Alice et moi nous avons fini de tout préparée, tout étais parfait, il nous restée plus qu'a nous changée. Alice m'indiqua la salle de bain, elle me dit de prendre tout mon temps ce que je fis sans hésité, j'adoré l'eau chaud qui coulée sur moi, cela détende tout mes muscles, j'entends de la musique à cotée, Edward doit être rentrée, je sortie de la douche, merde il n'y a pas de serviettes, pfff, c'est quoi cette salle de bain rien dans les placards à part des parfums de la mousse a rasé, des rasoires et tous ce qui va après le rasage c'est bien une salle de bain de mec ça. Je me dirige vers la porte au moment où j'allais l'ouvris celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée ... Edward est là : la bouche grande ouverte, avec des yeux qui sont a la limite de sortir de leurs orbites il manque plus que la langue qui pends et on dirait le loup dans le remix du petit chaperon rouge. Je sens mes joues rougir et lui qui reste plantée là!

-Tu compte restée plantée là tout la journée ?

-Euh....je suis....venu....me....préparé.

-Oué je m'en doute, Eh!! Ta jamais vue de filles a poil ou quoi remet toi en. Tu pourrais me passer une serviette c'est pas que j'aime pas me trimbalée a poils tout la journée, mais je me les cailles.

-Euh.. oui je vais te chercher ça.

-Merci

Cinq minutes à peine il revient et me la donne en me regardant dans les yeux, je m'entoure avec la serviette et me dirige vers la chambre d'Alice.

- Tu me croiras jamais Al',ton frère viens de me voir a poils !

-Non, tu rigoles Bell's ?

-Non,non. Le pire c'est que monsieur nous a fait le choqué, il est restée la bouche grand ouvert à me fixer.

-Oh je suis désolée Bell's je ne l'ais pas entendus arrivé, je n'ai pas pus le prévenir que tu étais dans la salle de bain, je suis vraiment désolée.

-C'est pas grave je t'en veux pas,j'ai trop crus qu'il n'avait jamais vue de nana a poils de sa vie, je suis sur qu'il a la tour Eiffel et qu'il est entrain de se soulager sous la douche, t'aurais trop rigoler en voyant sa tête.

-Bella! Arrête je m'imagine Edward sous la douche entrain de s'astiquer le poireau beurk !

-Oué, oh, méga vision d'horreur, je crois que je vais faire des cauchemardes toute la semaine.

-On finit de se préparer à moins que tu veux rester en serviettes.

-On va éviter !

J'enfilai mes affaires, je n'arriver pas à bien placer mes cheveux, j'abandonnai et fis un chignon lâche avec quelques mèches qui ressortais, je me maquille légèrement. Alice était magnifique;

-T'es à tombé par terre Al' lui dit-je.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Nous descendîmes en bas, nous vérifiâmes une dernière fois la salle, Edward descendit, il était plutôt bien s'appée, je le vois me regarder de la tête au pied, j'essaye de capter son regard mais il fuit et regarde ailleurs, j'en connais un qui n'est pas très à l'aise, on vas bien rigoler.

-Alors Edward tu t'es bien soulagé sous la douche?

-Hein , de quoi tu me parle?

-De ta trique!

-N'importe quoi! Tu crois que tu me fais de l'effet ?!

-Vu la tête que tu faisait tout à l'heure et les bruits qui nous sont parvenus de la salle de bain. Je suis sur que je te fais de l'effet mon cher Edward.

Je lui avais dis cette dernière phrase avec un ton suave tout en m'approchant de lui, je le vis déglutir difficilement, j'ai trouvée un nouveau jeu, pour faire chier Edward, le mettre mal a l'aise, j'allais continuer mon jeu mais je fus interrompus par la sonnerie, j'allais donc accueillir nos premiers invités...


	8. Chapter 8 : la soirée

Chapitre 8 : La soirée

POV Edward:

Elle me chercher littéralement,elle dansait avec tout les mecs de la soirée, a chaque fois elle me lancée des regards charmeurs, touche me résonnais Bella dansée sensuellement avec jacob, elle ne me lâchée pas du regard je crois que je vais la tuer.

Merde Edward ressaisis toi, elle me rend fou cette fille il faut que je lévite un max et que je trouve une fille pour me la sortir de la tête mais avant sa il faut que j'aille prendre l'air.

POV Bella:

Je m'éclatais comme une folle, de deux façon la première et que la soirée était trop bien, tout le monde dansée parlée et s'amusait, la deuxième est que mon petit jeu fonction a merveille. Je crois qu'Edward est fous de rage,la manière dont il me regard quand je danse avec un mec est trop marrent comme si il allais tuer le mec avec qui je danse, mais il se prend pour qui? Il n'est pas mon mec pour être jaloux comme sa ! Non mais n'importe quoi Bella! Edward, jaloux, il pleuvra de la merde se jour là. Je danse avec Jacob sur Touche me, je m'entendais bien avec jacob, après avoir parler avec lui, j'ai réussis a trouver un mec bien qui se cacher sous ses aires de gros bras. Je danse plus sexuellement quand je vis Edward nous regarder, je ne le lâche pas des yeux,je vus quelque que chose dans sont regard mais je ne réussi pas a l'identifier, Edward était énervée, car il quitta la pièce, je le suivis mais fus stoppée par quelqu'un. Je me retourne est vis Alice.

-Tu peut aller me chercher des bouteilles a la caves Bell's ?

-Oui pas de problème, je te prend combien

-Prend deux de chaque.

-Ok pas de problème

Je me faufila a travers la foule avec un peu de mal. J'atteins enfin la porte de la cave, j'allumais la lampe, puis descendis les quelques marche menant a la cave, je pris trois quartes bouteilles et commença a montée les marches je pausa une bouteille par terre et essaya d'ouvrir la porte , impossible, merde, je pausa les autres bouteilles et essaya de rouvris la porte impossible, je chercha mon portable dans mes poche eh merde! j'ai du l'oublier dans mon sac. Je suis bonne a attendre qu'un autre imbéciles viens chercher de l'alcool. Je descendis en bas voir s'il y n'y a pas d'autre sortis , rien nada pfff sa n'arrive qu'a moi ce genre de chose; Je pris un bouteilles et bu une gorgée, de la vodka, j'adore sentir le liquide coulée dans mon estomac je pouvais boire ce liquide comme de l'eau.

Je ne pense même pas a criée avec le boucan qu'il y a dans la maison personne m'entendrais. Je vais mourir ici, façons de parler enfin j'espère je ne veut pas mourir la comme sa sa serais affreux je pense qu'il viendrons a la cave, en tout cas j'espère. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je me retourne et vois Edward qui me fixe qu'est-ce qu'il a ce crétins ? Merde la porte !

-Edward attrape la porte !!

-Hein?

- Vite la porte cherche pas a comprendre rattrape la!

Edward bouge enfin, mais c'était trop tard.

-Espèce d'imbéciles

-C'est pas de ma faute, t'aurais pu réagir plus vite!

-J'ai réagis vite c'est pas de ma faute si ta un QI de deux.

- Oué ba au moins moi je suis pas tarche!

-Je suis pas tarche! dit-je en essayent de montée une marche pour être a sa hauteur, mais c'est sens comptée ma maladresse légendaire et l'alcool je me prend le pieds dans une marche et dégringole tout les marche de la cave.

- Bella! Sa va , me dit-il en descendants a tout vitesse vers moi.

Je m'examine et vous que je n'est rien de casser , juste des bleues.

-Oui oui, je pense que j'ai rien de casser.

-Attend laisse moi vérifier.

-Mais sa serais que Edward a un cœur ?

-Comme tout le monde me dit-il.

A sont touche jus une décharge électrique, je n'ai jamais ressentis cela avec quelqu'un. Je ne c'est pas si lui aussi a ressentis cette décharge. Il m'examina Attentivement.

-C'est bon tu n'a rien de casser.

-Je te l'avais dit non ? C'est comme moi la fille d'un médecin non?

-Oui, c'est vraie je suis désolée.

-C'est pas grave, sinon il n'y a pas une sortis quelque part sa doit faire un bon quart d'heure que je suis la ?!

-Hellas non !

-Bon bah on est coincée jusqu'à qu'un autre crétins descende ici.

-Bah on est mal barrée car j'ai crus voir des personnes arrivée avec des baques de bières.

-On est mal, pufff, je suis enfermée avec mon pirr ennemis a la cave, avec quoi des bouteilles de vodka. Je crois que je vais me tarcher la gueule sa seras mieux.

-Simpas tu crois que je saute de joie la, non sa m'enchante pas plus que toi!

-Passe une bouteilles que je trinque avec toi.

Je lui tendis une bouteilles de vodka. Il dévisa la bouteilles et la tendis vers moi.

-A notre Solitudes et a ma meilleur ennemi, La seule et l'unique.

-Et qu'on ce pourris toujours la vie quoi qu'il arrive.

Nous bûmes tout le deux aux culot des bouteilles. Je descendis au moins la moities de la bouteille.

-Quel descente.

-Oué, c'est sa d'avoir des potes mec aux soirées sa se lance des paris tout le temps sur qui qui

boira la plus vite.

-Tu dois bien tenir l'alcool alors?

-Tout dépend de se que je bois et de mon humeur.

-J'aimerais bien voire combien de bouteilles il te faut pour être déchirée.

-Ok, paris tenu. Mais tu bois avec moi tend que l'a bouteille de l'autre n'est pas vidée, on en entames pas une?

-Ok, l'enjeux du paris est....

-De foutre la paix a l'autre pendants deux semaines.

-Ok, sa me vas.

-*-

Nous avons bus chacun trois bouteilles de vodka et j'étais bien faite. On rigoler tout les deux pour rien, j'étais bien a ce moments la, je m'allongea sur le sol, j'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage, Edward viens s'allonger a côté de moi, on était tout les deux si bien. Euphorique. Edward se redressa sur un coude et me regarda un longs moments, puis il pausa sa main sur ma joue.

-Tu c'est que tu est magnifique comme fille, je n'ai jamais vu une tels beauté sur terre, du doit être un ange descendu du ciel.

Je me relevas pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il me disait,quand je me suis relevée je n'est pas fit attention que nous étions aussi près l'un de l'autre, nous nous fixâmes, je le vis s'approcher de moi, au lieu de reculer j'avance en ferme, je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes,notre baisser devenais de plus fougueux, je lui lécha la lèvre demandant la permission d'aller plus loin, il ouvrir la bouche me laissas tout l'axais a sa bouche, ma langue viens vite rejoindre la siens, une dense sensuelles commença entre celles ci.

Edward passa sa main sous mon tee shirt, il caraisait ma peau avec une tel douceur que je n'aurais jamais crus de sa pare,je défis les boutons de sa chemise, un par un,je découvris un corps parfaitement sculptée. Il retira sa chemise et fis de même avec mon tee shirt. Tout en nous embrassant nous déshabilla mutuellement, bien vite nous fus nul l'un devant, l'autre je fus impressionnée devants la taille de son pénis, je n'avais jamais vu aussi grands et aussi gros, je me léchas les lèvres a sa vu.

-J'ai l'impression que ce tu vois te plais, me dit-il du voix rauque a l'oreille.

-Oui, dit-je a peine auditif.

Il m'embrassa avec fougue, puis descendis le long de mon cou, jusqu'à mes seins ou il en saisis un dans la bouche, je gémis de bien aitre, il alternais entre susation et mordiment,il s'attaqua a mon autre sein, j'étais déjà tout trempée et je sentais un bien être commencée a se formée en bas de mon ventre, il descendis vers mon intimité ou lécha la fente.

-Mmm!!! Tu est a si bon goût et tu est si trempée, je ne savais pas que tu me désirai autant.

Il replongeas sur mon inimitée. Me léchant et titillas mon bouton, il introduit sa langue en moi , je me cambras a cette sensation divine, il retira sa langue, je gémis de frustration aussitôt j'adore sentir sa langue, elle était si divine,puis d'un coup il introduits trois doigt en moi, jus un hoquet de surprises, il vis des vas et viens avec ses doigt.

-Isabella, j'ai tellement envie de toi, et cela depuis que j'ai vue ton corps de déesse cette après midi.

-Edward....baise moi. dit-je avec du mal sous ce tel moment d'extase

-J'attendais jusque que tu me le demande ma belle, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il retiras c'est doigt, il se plaça entre mes cuisses, il positionna son gland a mon entrée je gémis de frustration, il s'introduit en moi d'un habille coup de rein, je me cambras sous cette sensation divine, Il me remplissait pleinement,il commença a bougé en moi, j'adore avoir son pénis en moi. Il accéléras la cadence.

-Edward...plus...Fort

Il sortis entièrement sont pénis et rentra aussi vite,me donnant plus de sensation, je sentis l'orgasme venir,il viens titillée mon clitoris. Je viens aussitôt gémissant sont prénoms j'étais au septième ciel.

Il vient peu après moi.

Il se retiras et viens m'enlacer. Il nous couvris d'un draps qui trainée dans la pièce, je m'endormis bien vite dans les bras de Morphée

-*-

Je me réveilla a causse d'un bourdonnement incessant j'ouvris un œil avec difficulté j'avais un mal de crane pas possible, j'ouvris un deuxième œil et vis Alice qui me parlais. Mais ou je suis?

-Bella!!

-Ne cris pas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteaux piqueur dans la tête.

-Désolée, je voudrais savoir ce que tu fessais a la cave tout seule et a poil?

-Quoi?

Je me levas vite et n'aurais jamais du faire, sa je vis la pièce tournée, aille j'ai trop bu. Je soulève le drap et constat que effectivement j'étais nu comme un ver.

-Je ne sait plus, dit-je les larmes au yeux.

-Bella tu te rappelle de comment t'es arrivée ici.

-Oui,tu ma demandée d'allée cherchée des boisons mais je suis restée bloquée, et la j'ai appelé, mais avec la musique personne a du entendre du coup j'ai bu de la vodka après c'est la trou noire.

-Ok,on moins on ta pas drogué.

Je me habilla, nous montâmes avec Alice au salon, j'eu un flach d'edward et moi nu quand je le vis.

-Alors, Le nain, ta une gueule de bois a ce que je vois,Tu fait peur a voir retourne te cacher, sinon je crois que je vais faire des cauchemardes.


	9. Chapter 9 : la vie continue

Chapitre 9 : la vie continue

POV Bella :  
[  
Cela faisait plus de quatre mois que la soirée était passé. Quatre long mois insupportable. Je n'arrive pas a me remémorer mes trous noirs. J'ai eu quelques flash black. J'ai compris que j'avais coucher avec Edward, celui-ci m'ignore totalement, comme si il ne s'était rien passer, je suis sur qu'il a dit a tout le monde qu'il avait gagné son pari, car quand je passe dans les couloirs, je vois bien qu'ils parlent tous de moi, cela se lis dans leurs regards. Je suis la plus grande des connes comment j'ai pu me laisser embobinée par ces paroles. Je suis sur qu'il doit faire ce petit numéro à toutes les filles qu'il veut mettre dans son lit.

Pendant ces quatre mois j'ai complètement déprimer, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars, j'avais pris du poids, je manger deux fois plus et quelques matins, j'avais des nausées, je m'isolais de plus en plus. Je dévorais mes livres. J'allais souvent courir dans la forêt.

Je désespérais Rosalie et Alice essayaient par tous leurs moyens de me faire sortir de ma déprime. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je me suis renfermée comme ça sur moi même. Au début je n'ai pas trouvé, puis en voyant Edward qui sortait chaques semaines avec une nouvelle conquêts je suis rendus compte que j'éprouvais un sentiment, de la jalousie et je crois de l'amour, mais je sais que ces sentiments ne sont pas réciproque. Vu qu'il me lance encore des vannes a chaques cours.

Alice est toujours là pour moi, même si moi, je ne suis plus trop la pour elle. Même quand je tire une tête d'enterrement et que je m'isole a la cantine, elle reste avec moi. Je ne sais si j'arriverais a lui rendre un jour ce qu'elle fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Mon père ne voit rien, il est toujours a l'hôpital, Rose m'a conseillée d'aller lui parler mais je ne me sens pas prête.

-Bella, demain on va a la piscine ça te dit ? me demanda Alice.

Je sortis de mes songes.

-Je ne sais pas de trop si..  
-Oh non!!! Bell's tu va pas encore te défilée. C'est tout décider demain après midi tu viens avec nous et je serais capable d'user de la force. Emmett seras heureux de m'aider.  
-C'est bon je viens.  
-On y vas après la cantine donc prévois ton maillot si par hasard tu nous donne l'éxcuse d'avoir oublier ton maillot, ni compte même Rosalie se chargera de le prendre et moi j'en aurais un.  
-C'est bon je capitule.  
-C'est mieux comme ça!

La cloche sonna. Nous indiquant la reprise des cours. Je me dirige vers mon cours de biologie.  
Edward est déjà devant la salle avec une nouvelle fille. Il me désespère. Mr Barner arrive rapidement. Je m'installe a ma place fond de la classe toute seule

-Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un TP qui consiste a déterminer le taux de glucose dans un foie pour cela je vais vous placer par deux. Melle Cullen vous vous mettrez avec Mr Hale.

Il faut que je tombe sur lui. Tout le monde s'installe a coté de son partenaire ou sa partenaire. Je m'installe a coté d'Edward qui souffle. Je vois que nous sommes tous les deux ravie des faire ce TP ensemble.

Mr Banner nous distribua le TP. On doit faire tremper le foie dans l'eau, analyser l'eau, puis faire cuire le foie et le broyer et analyser le taux de glucose dans la mixture voir si la quantité de glucose a était modifier.

-Je vais chercher le foie me dit-il.  
-Ok

Je prépare l'eau pour le test, Edward est entrain de laver le foie. On doit laisser le foie reposer 5 min. En attendant je commence le conpte rendus. Au bout de 5 min je pris la bandelette est la trempa dans l'eau je compare avec edward la couleur avec l'étiquette et note la je met le foie a cuire pendant 10 min. L'odeur qui s'échappe me donne la nausée.

-Edward, est-ce que ça te dérange de le brouiller  
-Euh, moi je touche plus a ce truc j'ai les mains qui chlingue!  
-Ok, je vais le faire.

Je prends ma respiration et la bloque; Je commence a écraser le foie et quand je regarde , je sens que je vais vomir.

-Mr Banner, je peux allez au toilette j'ai envie de vomir  
-Oui oui !!! Vas y Bella. Edward accompagne la!

Je sortis en courant de la salle et partis vomir dans la poubelle la plus proche. Je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi qui retiens mes cheveux.

-Merci, lui dit-je quand j'ai fini de rendre mon dej'  
-Bella tu aurais du me dire que tu te sentais pas bien.  
-Dans le fait que je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais le faire. C'est pas parce que ça me répugne.  
-Je suis désolée. Je vais t'amener a l'infirmerie.  
-Non, c'est bon c'est passée.  
-T'es sur ?  
-Oui. 


	10. Chapter 10 : Véritée

Chapitre 10 : Véritée

POV Bella:

-T'es sur ?  
-Oui. C'est pas la première fois que je vomis en ce moment et je suis pas morte.  
-Bella, je vais t'emmener. Je n'hésiterais pas a utiliser la force s'il le faut. Tu fais peur a voir Bella.  
-Ok. C'est bon je te suis.

Nous arrivons rapidement a l'infirmerie. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui attendais.

-Retourne en cours Edward. Je ne vais pas mourir.  
-Ok. Je te ramène tes affaires.  
-Merci.

J'attendis longtemps avant que ce soit mon tour. L'infirmière me fis entrée dans le cabinet, c'était une femme menu et assez âgée.

-Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
-J'ai eu quelque problème de nausée c'est temps si je n'arrête pas de vomir.  
-Cela fait combien de temps que tu vomis ?  
-Je dirai deux mois ,deux mois et demi, dans cette zone la mais je trouve qu'en ce moment ça c'est passer.  
-Ah. As-tu eu t'es règle récemment ?  
-Euh! je crois. J'ai pas fait attention. Car je ne suis pas encore bien réglée, ça m'arrive de ne pas les avoir pendant un certain temps.  
-Ok. Ton dernière rapport sexuel date de quand.

Il ne me faut pas plus de question pour savoir ou voulais en venir l'infirmière. Elle suppose que je suis enceinte .

-Ce n'est pas possible j'aurais remarquer?  
-Non pas obligatoirement. Il existe les dénis de grossesse touche 5 femmes sur 100. Tu dois faire parti des 5, si tu veux j'ai des tests de grossesse dans ma pharmacie. Attend 5 min que je te trouve ça. Si j'ai bien raison et je pense a 99% que tu es enceinte il faudra que tu aille au planning familial.

Je partis au toilette avec le test. J'attends quinze minute le résultat positif. Non ce n'est pas possible qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je retourne voir l'infirmière.

-C'est positif.  
-Je suis désolée pour toi. Je vais te passer l'adresse du planning familial. Tu va voir avec eux ce que tu veux faire.  
-Ok.

Je sortis de l'infirmerie. Il faut a tout pris que je trouve Alice. J'ai trop besoin d'elle. Edward était devant l'infirmerie entrain de m'attendre. Je pris mon sac.

-Merci, lui dit-je.  
-Sa va mieux ?  
-Non pas trop.  
-Tu veux que je te raccompagne?  
-Non, je ne vais pas te dé dois avoir cours. Il faut que je trouve ta sœur.  
-Non je n'ai pas cours je crois que je ferai mieux de t'accompagner tu est plus blanche que tout a l'heure un vraie cadavre. Alice doit être en cours de math je crois.  
-Tu n'a pas une blonde a tripotée ?  
-Non! Et pour l'instant ça n'a pas d'importance.  
-Ok. Je capitule accompagne moi.

Nous allons en silence devant la salle d'Alice. Je jette un coup d'œil de temps en temps vers Edward a chaque fois que je regarde dans sa direction, il me regarde dans les yeux. Je n'arrive toujours pas a le crois je suis enceinte instinctivement je passe ma main sur mon ventre il y a une petit bosse. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas la remarquer suis sur qui est le père mais comment lui suis sur qu'il s'en fou carrément de ma gueule je suis juste une fille de plus sur sa liste . Mais ça n'est pas important pour le moment qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ce petit être qui est en moi, je crois que je vais le garder. Sa va être impossible de tuer cet petit être. Mais comment va réagir Carlisle. Il faut a tout pris qu'Alice sort de cours. Je sens les larmes coulée le long de mes joues. Je me laisse glisser le long du mur et commence a sangloté. Quand je pense que cet abruti est devant moi entrain de me regarder, ça doit bien le faire marré de me voir comme ça. La cloche sonne, j'essuie mes yeux et me relève pour voir Alice qui me regard avec peine.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Bell's? me demanda-t-elle.  
-J'ai quelque chose a te dire d'important il m'arrive un truc de fou, je ne sais pas si je vais y arrivée toute seule.  
-Ok, viens suis moi. On va être plus tranquille par la.

Alice nous emmène dans les toilettes. Elle vérifie que nous sommes toutes seules.

-Bell's! Tu me fais peur dit moi ce qui se passe.  
-Je suis enceinte.  
-Quoi ??? Attends? Enceinte comme enceinte avec le bébé et tout? Bell's comment tu va faire? Depuis combien de temps est-tu enceinte?C'est qui le père? C'est pas possible!!...  
-Stop! la question a la fois.  
-Tu es enceinte depuis quand?  
-Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'aille au planning familial. Tu peux venir avec moi?  
-Oui, Bell' faut que tu préviens ton père.  
-Non surtout pas.  
-Mais bell's comment tu va faire toute seule?  
-Je veux d'abord aller au planning après ce qu'ils vont me dire je vais aller voir mon père et je vais lui dire.  
-Ok. On fait comme tu veut, on y vas quand au planning?  
-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller maintenant?  
-Pas de problème je prends la voiture d'Edward, il trouvera bien quelqu'un pour le ramener.  
-Merci, Alice dit-je en pleurant. Alice me prit dans ses bras. C'est vraiment un ange. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle me juge mais c'est vraiment une fille bien. Je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir la remercier.

-*-

Nous étions dans la salle d'attente. J'ai fais une prise de sang. J'attendais les résultats. Suite a ça je serais de combien de semaine je suis tenais la main d'Alice, cela me rassurée. J'ai les mains moites et mon estomac fait des loopings.

"Melle Cullen"

La secrétaire venait de m'appeler à l'interphone. Je me lève avec Alice. Et me dirige vers le médecin qui m'attendait.

-Assiez-vous. Les résultats de la prise de sang nous indique que vous êtes enceinte de 15 semaines. Vu votre jeune âge il m'est regrettable de vous annoncée que vous ne pouvez pas avortée. J'ai des dépliants sur l'adoption. Vous avez plusieurs possibilités qui s'offre à vous. Je vous laisse réfléchir avec vos parents. Tenez voici les documents. Il faudra que vous prenniez rendez-vous pour une échographie. Tu devrais être suivis pendant toute la grosesse. Ma secrétaire va vous donner les rendez-vous. Vous allez pouvoir vous faire suivre gratuitement ici. Avez- vous des questions a me poser sur la grossesse?  
-Euh non je crois que vous avez était claire.  
-Si vous avez la moindre pouvez venir me voir.  
-D'accord. Merci Docteur au revoir.

J'ai réussi a retenir mes larmes dans l'hôpital. Une fois dans la voiture. Je pleure a chaud larme. Alice essaye de me consoler.

-Bella, tu va t'en sortir. Tu est sais qui est le père?  
-Oui, je crois, mais je n'es pas envie de parler de lui. Je ne suis pas encore prête a te le dire. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
-Non mais il faudra bien que tu me le dise un jour.  
-Je sais.  
-Tu vas faire comment pour ton père?  
-Je sais pas trop. Je crois que je vais lui dire mais pas aujourd'hui.  
-Ok. Tu compte faire quoi pour le Bébé ?  
-Je crois que je vais le garder. Je ne me vois pas le confier a un inconnu.  
-Ok. Je te dépose chez toi ou tu veux venir a la maison ?  
-La deuxième sa te dérange pas?  
-Non pas du tout Bell's. Jamais tu ne me dérangera.  
-Ok.J'aurai un service a te demander?  
-Oui, pose toujours?  
-Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de venir avec moi a l'échographie ?  
-OH non pas du tout ! Je serai même très heureuse. Et on pourra faire les boutiques pour ce petit. J'annule la piscine demain.  
-Non! Al' ne fait pas sa. Sa va me faire du bien.  
-Ok! Demain après la piscine on va faire les boutiques pour te trouver des fringues un peu plus sexy.  
-Al' je ne risque pas d'être sexy avec le bide que je vais avoir.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas tu sera super sexy.J'en ai trop mare de ton look sac poubelle.  
-Hey!!!  
-Ne me dit pas que tu te trouve belle comme ça ! me dit-elle en pointant les fringues.  
-Non mais je me sens bien dedans.  
-C'est normal. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu te sentais aussi mal. C'est du au surplus d' est arrivée.

Je n'ai pas vue passer la repense a Edward. Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir en le voyant. Alice me prépara un repas de ouf j'ai mangé comme une truie. On était dans sa chambre. Alice m'avait torturée me faissant essayer tous les vêtements de sa garde robe puis après ça elle m'a fait des masques et me fis toute ma manucure.  
Je m'endormis rapidement. Alice m'a crevée.

-*-

Nous sommes tout les deux dans la voiture. Edward était partis tôt ce viens juste d'arrivée devant le lycée. Quand je sortis, je fus choquer par ce qui ce passer devant moi. Sur le mur du lycée est Taguer "Bella est une grosse Pute enceinte jusqu'au cou". Alice m'aide a marcher et quand je rentre dans le lycée c'est encore pire il y a des photos de moi accrocher partout avec un gros ventre de femme enceinte. Je vais tué la personne qui a fait ç s'approche de moi avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

-Alors la maman. T'es content?  
-C'est Toi qui a fait ça ?  
-Oui.  
-Comment a tu su ?  
-J'allais rentrée dans les toilettes quand j'ai entendu discutée. Je suis rentrée au bon moment, quand tu annoncée que tu était enceinte. Il ma suffis d'un photo de toi et d'un bon logiciel.  
-Tu n'est qu'une...

Je lui balance mon poing dans sa gueule de sorcière. J'allais lui en mettre une autre, mais je fus stoppée dans mon élan par un surveillant. Il n'emmena dans le bureau du principal. Il nous expliqua que ni l'une ni l'autre avait raison et que j'aurai du réagir mieux. Il est marrant celui là.

- Je suis dans l'obligeance de contacter vos parents.

Mon père arriva rapidement. Après une heure dans le bureau du principal, j'écope d'une journée d'exclusion. Le principal a dit les raisons de mon comportement a mon père. Il ne m'a pas adresser la moindre parole. Il faisait qu'écouté ce que disait le principal.

Nous étions dans la voiture.

-Bella, depuis quand tu est enceinte?  
-Depuis 4 mois, mais je ne le sais que depuis hier.  
- Tu conptais me l'annoncer quand?  
-Bientôt, dit-je dans un souffle.  
-Qui est le père?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire .  
-Pourquoi?  
-Car il n'est pas au courant.  
-Et tu compte faire quoi avec le bébé ?  
-Je compte le garder.  
-Il n'en n'est pas question Bella tu es trop jeune pour être mère. L'adoption sera le meilleur choix pour toi.  
-NON!! je n'en reviens pas, si maman serais en vie, elle m'aurait compris et ne voudrait pas me séparée de mon enfant. Nous étions arrêtée à un feu je descendis a tout vitesse de la voiture et couru dans une direction mon père ne me suivi pas.

Au bout d'un moment j'appelle Alice, au bout de deux sonnerie je l'entendis décrocher, je n'attendis même pas qu'elle commence a parlé que je commenca mon monologue

-Alice, il faut que je viens chez toi, mon père veut a tout pris que je fasse adopter l'enfant et que je dois annoncer au père qu'il ma mise enceinte sauf que j'ai un gros problème Al' le père c'est ton frère! Edward est le père de mon enfant. Est-ce que tu peux venir me chercher ? Je suis près du Bar la Luna

-Bella...ce n'est pas Alice. C'est Edward

* * *

Coucou les girls voila j'ai mis les chapitres que j'ai ecris d'un coup pour que vous soyez au même nombre que sur mon blog donc c'est pour sa qu'il n'y a pas de petit com de ma part (je c'est pas comment nommée mes remarque lol) donc on espère que tout c'est chapitre vous on plus. O ce met au boulot pour le 11 ème.

Ps: les personnages appartienne a stephenie meyers je fait que m'amuser avec c'est le principe de fanficion

bisou sucrée

B&B

Merci pour vos renieuw


	11. Chapter 11 : Deux passée  Un futur ?

Coucou les girls donc tout d'abord je tiens a m'excuser ce chapitre n'est pas du tout corrigée, j'ai pas eu de new de mon correcteur donc je tiens a vous publier quelque chose comme même donc j'espère que sa va vous plaire malgré les fautes. Laisser moi vos impression et je vais voir ce que je vais faire avec mon correcteur voir si j'en prend un autre.

Bon lecture

Bisou sucrée

B&B

POV Bella :

Non! ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer. ça ne peut pas être vrai. Il faut que je me réveille. Je ferme les yeux et me pince. Je les rouvres , je suis toujours au même endroit. J'ai l'impression que la terre s'écroule sous mes pieds. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne maintenant pas comme ça. Je crois que je suis mauditen il m'arrive tout les merde du monde.

-Bella! Bella! BELLA!...Isabella. T'es toujours la? merde! J'espère pas qu'elle est tombée dans les pommes?

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il était toujours au bout du téléphone.

-Oui, dis-je dans un murmure, les larmes coulaient déjà.  
-Ne bouge surtout pas, j'arrive d'ici 5 minutes Bella.  
-Ok dis-je dans un soupire

Je fus prise de sanglots, j'étais déjà parterre , je lassais mon chagrin prendre possession de mon corps. Je n'aurais jamais cru que mon corps pouvait verser autant de larme.

Je ne remarqua pas Edward. Je sentis juste ses bras m'enlaçaient dans une étreinte réconfortante, ce qui me fis le reconnaitre, c'est son doux parfum, un peu poivré et sucré.

Je me sens si bien à ce moment là, c'est comme si il m'enfermait dans une bulle, notre bulle où tout ce qui me pèse dessus s'envole. Je ne veux jamais quitté ses bras . Je continues à déverser mes larmes sur lui ,quand je commence à me calmer, il m'entraine dans l'habitacle chaud de sa voiture. Il y a une musique douce qui résonne, je me concentre sur les paroles.

Je n'arrive pas à le regarder. Je prends mon courage à demain, et me tourne vers lui, je croisse son regard.

- Je suis désolée lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante  
- Bella.. Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler maintenant tu sais. Tu peux m'en parler quand tu seras prête je peux le comprendre. Et ne t'inquiète pas je sais attendre.  
- Merci.

POV Edward

Les quatre mois depuis la première fois où Bella et moi l'avions fait, avait passer à une vitesse folle. Quand je me suis réveillé à ses côtes, je pris peur : des sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressentis avant s'emparait de moi. Ces quatre mois, on était pénible: Bella hantait mes pensées, mes rêves... J'essaie de l'oublier avec d'innombrable filles mais rien n'y fais, le fait de la voir dans la peine ne m'aider pas, j'étais sûr que c'était de ma faute mais le connard que je suis n'arrivais pas l'admettre que j'aime cette fille plus que tout.

Je ne pensais pas du tout que le père pouvait être moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais je ne peux pas rester là, à l'observer. Je vais l'aidée a traverser cette épreuve. Bella a dans son ventre un être qui fait partie de moi. Comment on va faire sont père la chasser de chez lui et ma mère comment elle va réagir en apprenant que je vais être père a 17 ans .

Bella est entrain de regarder la route. Je comprend qu'elle a du mal a me parler j'attendrais passiament qu'elle soit prête. Ma mère n'était pas rentrée mais Alice était dans l'entrée, Bella ce jetas direct dans c'est bras. Elles étaient dans la chambre a Alice est rigolé bien. Au début Bella n'a pas arrête pas de pleurée. Alice a essayer tout pour la consolée. Puis elle c'est calmée et lui a tout expliqué.

Mon ventre ce mis a gargouillé. Je regard l'heure il était 19h30, je descendis donc préparée a mangée. Je prépara un plateau repas . Je pris soins de mettre une tablette de chocolat et un pot de glace. Je monta les escaliers et frappa a la porte.

-Tu veut quoi Edward ? me demanda ma soeur.  
-Je vous est préparée a manger.  
-Entre .

Ce que je vis me seras le coeur. Bella était assis, ses genoux était repliée sur elle, ces yeux sont encore rouge. J'ai envie de me jeté sur elle, de la serre fort dans mes bras pour qu'elle aille mieux.

-Tenez les filles.  
-Merci.

Je sortie de ma chambre est partie mangée devant la télé. Puis apres je partie me couchée. Je pris mon ipod pour m'endormir Waterver de Elliott Smith résonnais. Les bras de Morphée viens me capturée rapidement.

Je me réveille en n'était qu'un cauchemar, Bella ne ma pas quittée. je regarda dans ma chambre Bella est au pied de mon lit entrain de me regard les larmes.

-Je...je...je...suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée. j'ai fait un cauchemar je ne voulais pas.

Bella commance a partie.

-Bella.. attend...viens.

Elle me regard hésitante. Puis elle viens me rejoindre dans mon lit, elle ce lova contre moi.

-Tu veut en parlé lui demande-je.  
-Non, j'ai juste besoin de réconfort.  
-Ok.

Je la sera un peu plus dans mes bras. Je m'endormis rapidement .

Je me réveilla a cause du jours qui entré dans ma chambre. Bella était toujours dans mon lit. Elle s'accroche a moi comme si je suis sa boue de sauvetage. Je n'osse pas bougé, ne voulant pas la réveillé.

Alice ouvris ma porte de chambre et en me voyant avec Bella, elle fronça les sourcils , mais son regard ce radoucis quand je lui fis un sourire timide. Alice partir de ma chambre.

Bella commença a se réveillée. Puis je sentis sont corps ce fixé. Elle se redressa d'un coup dans le lit et je vois dans sont regard de incompréhension et de la colère.

-Co...comment je suis venu ici ?  
-Tu ne te souviens pas? Cette nuits tu a du faire un cauchemar. Tu est venu dans ma chambre après je tes dis de venir car tu pleurée est on c'est .  
-Ah!Oui je m'en souviens. Je croyait que je rêvé .

Un long silence s'en suivi.

-Alice nous a préparée le petit déjeunée. Si tu veux manger avant d'aller au lycée .  
-Oui.

Je me levas est descendis en bas Alice nous a préparé un vrai festin.

Nous étions dans ma voiture, en route pour le lycée. On arriva rapidement au lycée. Rosalie attendais près de ma place du parking avec Emmett et Jasper . Quand Bella descendis Rose ce jeta dans c'est bras. Elle pleure tout les deux . Je ne comprendrai jamais les filles.

POV Bella :

J 'était dans les bras de Rose est dieu ces comment je me sens en réconfort dans ses bras, maintenant, je c'est que je peut affrontée le lycée. Je suis encore sous le choque pour Edward, il a était si gentil depuis que je l'ais appelée, mon cauchemar me semblé si réelle, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'il fallait que je le vois pour me dire que ce n'est pas réelle. Je ne c'est pas si c'est le fait qu'il c'est qu'il est le père de l'enfant qu'il la fait changée. Il y a peut être quelqu'un de bien qui ce cache chez lui.

-Bell's je suis vraiment désolée. Papa n'aurais jamais du réagir comme sa. Il s'en veut a mort. Le fait que tu ne lui a pas dit qui est le père la mis dans tout c'est état mais il veut que tu revienne.  
-Ok. Je vais revenir par contre il faut que je demande au père si il veut bien qu'on sache que c'est lui.  
-Tu lui a annoncer ?  
-Oui, mais pas de la façon que je voulais. Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux de comment on va annoncée sa a nos parents.  
-Il la pris comment.  
-Bien, enfin je crois.  
-Tes prètes a affrontée les regards des gens ?  
-Oui

Tout le monde me regardais. Alice et Rose était de chaque coté de moi. Je me sentais rassurée. Rosalie partie a sont cours. Alice et moi on continua notre chemin juste a notre cours d'anglais.

-Bella pourquoi tu ne mas pas réveillée cette nuits ?  
-j'ai essayer mais tu dormais trop biens et puis j'avais besoin de voir Edward, je ne c'est pas pourquoi mais au fond de moi j'en avais besoin. Je voulais juste l'observer, je ne voulais pas le réveillé mais, il c'est réveillée d'un coup je crois que lui aussi il a cauchemardé. Je suis vraiment étonnée de sa reaction.  
-Moi aussi. j'ai l'impression de retrouvée mon frère. Bella je crois que tu le fait revivre.

La prof d'anglais vient d'arrivée. On s'installa dans la classe. Leurs d'anglais passa rapidement,je rejoignis mon cours de biologie. Je mis dirigea avec une boule au ventre, avec d'inonbrable peur. Peur qu'il me rejette, peur qu'il soit avec une nouvelle pétasse . Mais quand je le vis tout seule ma boule disparue. Edward viens vers moi.

-Sa va ? Tu n'a pas eu de problème ?me demanda-t-il.  
-Non. quelque regard désagréable mais sa va. Edward j'ai besoin de te parler.  
-Va si Bella.  
- Je voulais savoir si sa te dérange qu'on sache que c'est toi le... Je n'arrive pas a prononcé le mots je lui désigne mon ventre .  
-Euh...Oui.  
-OK

Je commence a partir vers ma place. Sauf qu'il m'attrape par le bras.

-Bella je voulais dire que oui sa ne me dérangée pas.  
-Ah! ok. Ne t"inquiète pas je ne vais pas le criée sur le toit je voulais juste le dire a mon père est ma soeur. Edward il faut que tu préviens tes parents.  
-Je ses. Je compte lui en parler ce soir  
-Ok  
-Bella tu compte faire comment pour le bébé ?  
-Je pense que je vais le gardée.  
-OK. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je le vois ?  
-Euh...Hein!Quoi ?  
-J'aimerais bien qu'il sache que c'est moi sont père et que je passe des moments avec lui. Et avec toi pendants ta grosses, je fait partie de sa vie est je ne veut pas que tu soit tout seule.

Je ne revenais pas de ce qu'il veint de me dire. c'est tellement beau que sa ne doit pas être réel.

-Alors ?  
-Oui. Oui tu peut sa me fait plaisir Edward tu ne peut as imaginée.

Mr Banner arriva est nous interrompis dans notre discutions.

Nous nous installa a notre paillasse. On devais étudiée des lames ou l'on voyait la création de nouvelle cellules sous ses différent étape. L'heure passa aussi rapidement. Je partie un mon prochain cours. J'avais deux longues heure de math avant la pause déjeuné.

Je me dirigée vers la cantine quand quelqu'un m'attrapa violemment par le bras m'obligent a me retournée.

-Alors la trainée, c'est qui ta foutu en cloque ? Oh mais je suis bête tu ne peut pas répondre tu t'es tapée tout le bahut.  
- Je crois que tu te trompe de personne. Il faudrais que tu te regard dans un miroir avant de parler.  
-Tu le traite de trainée ?  
Tu va voir ce que tu va prendre ma chère.

J'essaye d'échappée a sont étreinte mais elle me sert le bras trop fort.. Jessica pendis sont poing en l'air je ferme les yeux. Puis j'endente une voix familière.

-Lache-là.

Jessica lâche prise autour de mon bras. Je reconnaitrai son doux ténor n'importe où.

-Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire. C'est une fille comme les autres. T'en a rien a foutre d'habitude.  
Qu'est-ce que sa peut te foutre si je lui fous une bonne trempe a cette trainée , c'est pas toi le père du marmot.  
Attend non j'y crois pas c'est toi le père.  
-Non ce n'est pas lui répondit-je.  
-Bella, arrête. C'est bon, c'est moi le père. De tout façon sa serais su un jours ou l'autre autant que sa soit au début. Et toi là. Si tu n'ose t'approchai de Bella, parlée derrière son dos et levée la mais sur elle je te tue. Et je ne rigole pas c'est claire ?  
-Oui.  
-Viens Bella.

Edward m'emmena dehors.

-Sa va ? me demanda-t-il .  
-Oui , je suis juste un peu choquée. Edward tu n'étais pas obligée, J'ai l'impression que tu fait sa par pitié et j'en veut pas de ta pitié.  
-Non bella, ne crois pas sa! Ce n'est pas de la pitié que j'éprouve pour toi loin de la.

J'essaye d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je voudrais lui demandé ce que sa signifie mais mon téléphone sonne dans ma poche.

"Bell's T où? On t'atd à la cafte! All' "

-On ferais bien d'allée mangée sinon ta soeur va me tuer!

Edward sourire a mes paroles. Je répondis a Alice qu'on arrivée. On fessait la queue avec Edward, tout le monde nous regardai.

-T'es cours se sont bien passée? me demanda-t-il.  
-Oui.  
Edward j'ai quelque chose a te demandée.  
-Oui ?  
-C'est du a ma grossesse se soudain changement ?  
-Non, Bella ce n'est pas du a ta grossesse c'est depuis qu'on...  
-Hey ! Bella te voilà enfin! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?


	12. Chapter 12: Sentiment avouez

**POV Bella :******

Ce fut une journée remplis d'émotion. Entre le changement de comportement d'Edward, Jessica qui ce la joue caillera et mon père qui a changée d'avis par rapport au Bébé, on va dire que sa promettais.

J'étais en histoire , ma dernière heure de cours, j'avais hâte de sortir de ce lycée et de rentrée chez moi.  
Ce n'est pas que l'accueille que mon fait Les Hale, n'était chaleureuse, mais j'aime bien être chez moi, je m'y sens plus en sécurités .

La cloche sonna ce qui me fis sortis de mes pensées, il fraudais que je récupères mes affaire et rendre c'est vêtement a Alice. Je ne remarqua pas Edward qui m'attendais, c'est quand il me sesise par le bras et m'arrêta dans ma lancer que je le remarqua.

-Tu veut quoi ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu ne m'attend pas ?  
-Pourquoi ? C'est nouveau qu'on fasse route ensemble maintenant ?  
-Euh...Alice est partie et Rose est avec Emmett donc, je t'ai attendu pour te ramener.  
-OK .

Mais arrête de te faire des films Bella tu croyais quoi qu'il allais t'attendre pour tes beau yeux ?

-Tu va rentrée chez toi ?me demanda-t-il après un long silence  
-Oui je pense. Mais il faut que je récupère mes vêtements.  
- OK. On va passer chez moi et je te ramène chez toi.

On monta dans la voiture.

-Bella ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu va revoir quand le médecin ?  
-J'y vais jeudi Vers 17h. Je dois passer mon échographie.  
-Est-ce que sa te dérangerais que je viens avec toi ?  
-Non au contraire, sa me ferais plaisir  
-Tu voudrais savoir le sexe de l'enfant ?  
-Oui, mais je crois pas que sa soit tout de suite.  
-Tu aurais une préférence pour le sexe ?  
-Non tant qu'il soit en plein forme.  
-Tu a des idée de prénom ?  
-Edward je l'ai sus hier, comment aurais-je trouver un prénom en 24 heure.  
-Désolé suis vraiment con.  
-C'est pas grave.

Un long silence en suivis

-Edward ?  
-Oui.  
-Est-ce que sa te fait peur de devenir père car moi je suis mort de peur et j'ai pas l'impression en te voyants.  
-Oui, énormément. Quand je suis tout seule, mon cerveau es en ébullition, Je c'est que je ne le fait pas par être. J'ai du mal a m'ouvrir.  
-J'avais remarquer. Avec tout les filles qui tu enchaine.  
-Merci, fraudais pète que tu te regard dans un miroir avant de parler.  
-Oué, mais j'ai mes raisons. J'ai trop souffert.  
-Qui te dit que moi aussi je n'est pas souffert moi aussi . On ne ce connait même pas.  
-Tu a raison. On ne ce connait même pas et on va avoir un enfant.  
-On peut toujours appendre a faire connaissance et a ce faire confiance aussi.

-On fait le jeux des 20 propose-je

-Euh...Qu'elle est ta couleur préférais ?  
**-Le marron, me répondit-il, et toi ?  
-Sa dépend de jour, en ce moment c'est le rouge je crois que sa dépend surtout de mon humeur.  
-Aime tu lire me demanda-t-il.  
-Oui énormément, c'est mon moyen de m'évade.  
-Tu lit plutôt quoi?  
- Un peu de tout, en général je suis attirée par la couverture après je lui un peu et je vois si le livre me plais. Je pense que tu lis aussi ?  
-Oui. Quel est ta dernière musique écouter dans ton ipood ?  
-Euh c'est "Hey baby " de Gwen stephenie  
- j'aime bien cette musique .**

C'est un mon tour de lui posée une question, j'aimerai bien lui demandée si il a quelqu'un j'ai faillis lui demandée en première .

-Edward est-ce que tu a quelqu'un en vu ? Mon cœur battais a tout rompre dans ma poitrine.  
-Non. Si . Enfin je crois pas que cette personne veuille de moi .  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Car je me suis comportée comme un gros conard avec cette personne.

**POV Edwrad :******

Je la regardais pour voir si elle avait compris que c'était de elle que je parlais, mon estomac était contractée; Elle regardée a travers la fenêtre c'est sourcils était froncée. Elle réfléchissait.

-C'est de toi que je parle Bella ;  
-Quoi ?  
-Oui, toi. Sa fait un moment que j'éprouve une attirance pour toi , je n'arrive plus a te sortir de ma tête, depuis que je t'ai vu a la cafétéria le jour de ton arrivée, je c'est on pourrais pas pensée a sa vu comment je me suis comportais mais qui était tu pour me troublée ainsi moi Edward Hale le coureur de jupon. Bella je comprend si tu ne veuille de moi, je suis un parfait sombre crétin.

Un silence s'en suivis. Je me sentais mal.

-Edward, ce n'est pas que je n'éprouve pas quelque chose bien au contraire mais je voudrais réfléchir avant de me lancée avec toi. Car l'image que j'ai de toi n'est pas très bien; prouve moi que t'es un mec fidèles et que le jeu en vos la chandelle. Que ce n'est a une idée absurde d'une demi seconde qui ta traverser l'épris. J'ai déjà trop souffert, si tu tiens vraiment a moi, prouve moi l'eu. Je ne te demande pas de m'acheter juste de restée avec moi, d'aprendre a se connaitre mais aussi de te laisser aller, de t'ouvrir a moi . 


	13. Chapter 13:Une relation au bout du tunel

POV Bella :

On était dans le cabinet médical. J'avais rendez vous avec le médecin, mon père m'avait dit qu'il était urgent que j'y aille le plus tôt possible car j'avais loupé plein d'examens importants. j'étais stressée un max . Edward était a coté de moi, depuis qu'il m'avait annoncer ces sentiment , il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Il passait tout son temps libre avec moi . J'avoue que je préférais le nouveau Edward.

Il me prit la main.

-Bella, calme toi. Ca va aller. Tout va bien se passer . Me dit-il.  
-Je sais.  
-Alors pourquoi tu trembles ?  
-Je...j'ai peur que le bébé ne soit pas normal, je ne saurais pas comment réagir s'il n'était pas normal.  
-Bella respire le médecin va tout nous dire ne t'inquiète pas je suis là avec toi .

Je pris une grand inspiration et expirai lentement, je répétai cela plusieurs fois, ce qui calma mes tremblement.

-Ca va mieux merci.

-Mademoiselle Cullen, dit le médecin en entrant dans la salle d'attente.  
-Bonjour Dr Fanning .

Puis nous le suivions dans son cabinet. Nous nous installâmes sur les deux sièges .

-Vous êtes ici pour qu'elle échographie ?  
-Le problème Docteur c'est que c'est ma première, mais je suis enceinte d'environ 19 semaines. Et je n'ai pratiqué aucun examen , Je viens juste d'apprendre ma grossesse.  
-D'accord donc nous allons passer a coté.

Je m'installai sur la table et le médecin leva mon t-shirt , puis mis un gel très froid je sursautai a ce contact. Il commença a chercher avec la sonde le bébé.

-Désolée. Je vais pouvoir vous dire si le bébé a tout ces membres et son sexe. Par contre vous devrez faire une prise de sang et vous aussi monsieur pour savoir si vos récuses sont compatibles, faire une amniocentèse et je vais faire quelques examens gynécologique après pour regarder votre col de l'utérus si tout va bien.  
-Ok, il faudra que je fasse quoi d'autre.  
- Il faudra prendre des rendez vous pour chaque mois, pour vérifier l'état du bébé et le votre et pour planifier l'accouchement. je peux vous dire que vous êtes enceinte d'un bébé avec tout ces membres. Vous voulez savoir son sexe ?  
-Oui .dîmes-nous ensemble.  
-Vous allez avoir un garçon.

J'avais les yeux braqués sur l'écran depuis le début, mon petit bébé allait être un garçons. Je regardais Edward qui avait les larmes aux yeux, moi je pleurais de joie, il m'embrassa quand nos regard se croisâmes.

Nous étions dans la voiture, je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Un petit garçon, il lui faudrait un prénom original et pas commun.

-Edward est ce que tu aurais une idée de prénom pour notre bébé, car je n'en ai aucune je voudrai un prénom pas commun.  
-Euh... J'avais pensé à Kellan, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom.  
-J'aime beaucoup mais je voudrais quelque chose qu'on ne connait pas.  
-On a cas faire une liste des prénoms qu'on aime bien quitte à créer un prénom, nous avons encore le temps .  
-On pourra annoncer la bonne nouvelle quand ?  
- Ce soir pendant le restaurant.  
-Oui, je crains la réaction d'Alice , je sens que je vais passer mes journées a faire les magasins pour bébé. Et puis j'en connais un qui va être content c'est Emmett .  
- Pourquoi ?  
-Car il aura enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra le comprendre.  
-Bella, je ne te pensais pas aussi méchante !  
-Non juste réaliste.

Il me regarda avec un air choquée .

-Je rigole Edward, je l'aime beaucoup mon nounours, malgré que des fois, je me demande comment Rose fait pour le supporter. J'imagine trop Emmett avec notre petit bonhomme, lui apprenant les bases du rugby ou autres sports de brute.  
-Et moi tu ne me vois pas avec notre enfant faire ça ?  
- Oui, mais pas a mes cotées

Il silence s'en suivi.

-Bella, arrête, je t'aime, et ce n'est pas simplement des mots pour te faire plaisir. C'est ancré au plus profond de moi. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je pense à ce que tu est en train de faire, Il ne se passe pas un moment s'en que je pense a toi. Le simple fait d'être avec toi me rend le plus heureux du monde. Tenir ta main, un simple geste peut être mais qui fait bondir mon cœur. J'attend qu'une seule chose de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. Mais tu veut prendre ton temps et je le comprend...  
-Edward embrasse moi.  
-Quoi ?  
- J'ai envie qu'on aille plus loin ensemble, qu'on forme un vrai couple, une famille. Je dit tout cela en caressant mon ventre, j'avais un ventre rond.

Il pris ma main et y déposa un baiser. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais cela. Edward sortit de la voiture, nous étions arrivés chez moi.

Je descendis de la voiture, et fus enlacée par les bras d'Edward mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Il me plaqua contre la voiture, je me perdis dans son regard jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se rencontrent, c'était un baiser ou il y avait de la passion, un manque cruel de l'un et de l'autre, notre baiser devint de plus en plus chaud, sa langue batailla avec la mienne .  
Nous mîmes fin a notre baiser afin de reprendre notre respiration mais Edward ne quitta pas ma peau pour autant il parsema mon cou de baisers jusqu'à la naissance de mais seins.

-Edward ;  
-Hum  
-Arrête...je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir m'arrêter sinon et on risque de se faire prendre par mon père.

Il finit de m'embrasser sur la bouche puis nous rentrâmes tous les deux dans la maison et là je ne m'attendais pas à être face à lui .


End file.
